Broken
by Nightshade498
Summary: Vriska's just had an accident, and Kanaya feels the need to take her in and help her heal, whatever that entails. What happens when that protective feeling turns into so much more? Humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a Humanstuck story FYI. It will also be in Kanaya's POV, but a little backstory was needed, so consider this the prologue. This is also my fist fanfiction, so any criticism is appreciated, though constructive criticism is preferred. For some reason this pairing has inspired me moreso than any other pairing I love, so I'm trying my hand at writing them. This will be a multi-chaper fic, and I will try to update as often as I can.

Also, I do not own Homestuck, I'm simply borrowing a few characters and tweaking them slightly.

-Kat

* * *

Vriska Serket was pacing around her room, majorly freaking out. She had just received a call from her landlord telling her that another tenant had complained against her, and seeing as this was her eighth strike, he had to kick her out. Mentally she tried to figure out who lodged the complaint against her. She figured it was that idiot Tavros Nitram, the wimp that lived under her. Sure, she had threatened him a few times, but everyone knew she was notorious for making threats that she'd never see through. Just because he was a cripple didn't mean she was going to discriminate and not toy with him too. She had also just been fired from her job at a local bar for "inappropriate conduct". In other words, she had told a customer to "go fuck himself" after he had given her a hard time the entire night, while simultaneously constantly hitting on her. He was a creep, someone had to tell him off, and Vriska seemed to be the only one willing to. So now she was jobless, and in five days she'd be homeless.

A sharp pain in her foot interrupted her internal freak out. She looked down to see that she had kicked a "magic" eight ball into the wall, where it broke and spilled all over the blue rug. God, she had such awful luck! Just as she went to pick up the broken pieces her doorbell rang.

"Now what?" Deciding to leave the eight ball for later she walked out of her bedroom into the living room/kitchen of her one bedroom apartment. Opening the door she saw no one was there. Growling she went to slam the door, but noticed a small package sitting on the ground. Maybe her luck had changed after all. Picking up the package, she walked over to her blue couch and fell heavily into the cushions.

Examining the package she found no return address, and the nondescript cardboard didn't give any hints either. Shrugging, Vriska ripped off the tape and opened the box. Nestled in a pile of packing peanuts was a magic eight ball. "Seriously…" she muttered, knowing that she already had plenty of these things in her closet. Picking up the toy she decided on a whim to ask it a question. After all, what was the point of these things if you didn't use them every once in a while.

"So, is my luck ever going to change?" She asked the first thing that came to her mind, while staring to the large "8" printed onto the black plastic. Flipping the ball over she saw the small blue triangle settle against the viewing screen.

_Revenge is a bitch, just like you_

"What the hell?" The message pissing her off, she almost chucked the thing across the room, deciding it was just a prank, when she heard the ball click. Curious, she looked at it once again, before the little toy exploded, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was eight in the morning when my phone rang the first time. I groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet, and decided whoever was calling could wait a few hours. Thankfully the phone stopped ringing, and I sighed contently, burying my face into my pillow, only to growl when the phone rang again. Begrudgingly, I threw the covers off of me and walked over to the phone, picking it up.

"Yes?" I asked into the receiver, hoping that whoever is calling has a very good reason.

"Is this Kanaya Maryam?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, and who is this?" I asked, for some reason apprehension clenching my gut.

"This is Dr. Peixes at Charleston Memorial Hospital." Her statement immediately filled me with dread. Why would a hospital be calling me? Especially a hospital two hours from me. Unless…

"May I ask why you're calling?"

"It's about your friend, Vriska Serket. She's had an accident."

"What happened? And why call me of all people?"

"Miss Serket has you listed as her emergency contact. We assumed that you knew this. As to what happened, well, we honestly don't know yet. Would you be able to come down to the hospital?" The doctor asked in a tone I assume is supposed to be calming, but doesn't help whatsoever.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." With that I hung up the phone, quickly threw on some clothes, packed some things for an overnight stay, and raced to my car.

* * *

Vriska and I had been friends for years; I met her in third grade. Actually now that I think about it, noticed was probably a more fitting word word.

_I had been sitting in the front of class, doing some math problems, when I saw a notebook go sailing trough the air and smack into the back of our teacher's head. I looked back to see a girl, lanky, even at that young age, sulking (really, there was no other word for it) in the back of the classroom, her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and glasses hung from her nose, and even at that distance I noticed the right lens was considerably thicker than the left one._

_"Miss Serket, did you throw this notebook?" The teacher, an old chubby woman, had questioned her, anger evident in her tone._

_"I dunno." She muttered, and I could see her trying to contain a smirk._

_"It has your name in it young lady, I know that it's yours." The teacher waved the bright blue notebook in front of her face._

_"Wow, thanks! You found my notebook." The young blonde smiled, snatching the offending school supply._

_"That does it young lady! Detention, after school, all week." And with an angry huff the teacher walked back to her desk and scribbled something down._

I had never seen a child unnerve an adult as much as Vriska could. I later discovered that the young Vriska _wanted_ detention. She had been in an orphanage since she was a small child, and hated it with a passion. Vriska viewed detention as an escape from the building she considered a prison.

Once we became friends I always offered to have her over after school, trying to keep her out of detention as much as possible. For some reason I felt the need to keep her out of trouble, always fussing over her, she had even nicknamed me Fussyfangs, in honor of my strangely prominent canine teeth, and my "meddling" behavior as she called it. I always had the unspoken fear that some family that lived far away would come and adopt her, and I wouldn't be able to look out for her anymore, but as she grew up that seemed less and less likely. I tried asking her once if she wanted to get adopted, but she gave me some noncommittal answer that it would never be _her_ family, and just left it at that.

The day Vriska turned eighteen she packed the few things that she had accumulated over the years, the money she had been saving from the job she had since she was 15, and left the orphanage, never looking back. I remember her showing up at my dorm room, telling me that she was leaving town, going to Charleston, South Carolina, the city her parents had met in, and told me that if I was ever in town to come see her. I won't lie; I was a little devastated at her leaving so suddenly, I tried to get her to stay the night, but she told me she couldn't stay anywhere near that hellhole of a town anymore, and, with one final hug, left.

I had plans to go to Ohio State to study psychology; it was an in-state school, which would save my mother a lot of money (after all, being a single parent was hard on her). I'd be lying if I said that my obsession with the human mind didn't start with Vriska; I wanted to really study how people's brains worked, and to find out how to help them. However, I got a call the June after that fist year that Vriska had slipped in her room, on an eight ball of all things, and given herself a concussion. My strange protectiveness coming back, I packed up all my things, and applied for a transfer to USC (University of South Carolina), only two hours from her, and never looked back. I even went as far as getting an apartment in Colombia so that I could be there in the summers, and she'd have a place to stay if she came to visit me.

Shaking myself out of thoughts of the semi-crazy blonde girl, I tried to focus on the road. It seemed like everyone was driving at least ten under the speed limit, but when I looked at my speedometer I realized that I was going fifteen over. Worried about getting pulled over and wasting more time, I took a deep breath, slowed down to seven over, and forbade myself from thinking of my friend or wondering what she did to herself this time.

* * *

An hour and thirty-seven minutes later I was in the hospital's parking lot. With a deep breath I got out of my car and started towards the front doors. Entering the main room I saw a few people sitting in chairs, but I swiftly walked past them to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" He asked me in a bored tone.

"A doctor called me and told me that my friend, Vriska Serket, had an accident. I'm here to see her." I told the guy in a rush, impatient to actually see my friend. He typed something in his computer, and after an agonizingly long time (which was probably only about a minute) he looked back up at me.

"Your friend just got out of surgery. She's in room 107, down the hall to the left.

"Thank you." I told him over my shoulder as I made my way to Vriska's room. Walking as quickly as I could without actually running, I made it to Vriska's room, taking a moment to collect myself before opening the door. Once inside I saw her lying on a hospital bed hooked up to numerous machines.

"Oh my god…" I breathed out when I saw the damage, or rather the bandaging. The entire left side of her face, starting at her nose, was covered in white gauze. Approaching her on her right side, I didn't notice the bandaging on her left shoulder until I made it to her side, standing over her. "Vriska…" A sob escaped me when I saw her left shoulder, and nothing connected to it. Her entire left arm was gone, only a small amount, probably two or three inches, remained after her armpit.

"It was an explosion." I heard a voice behind me and I whipped around to find the source. In the doorway was a young man in a wheelchair. He looked about my age, with tan skin, brown eyes, and mid-length light brown hair cut into a shaggy Mohawk. "I'm Tavros, by the way. Tavros Nitram. I live under Vriska. Uh, I mean the room under her." He was obviously nervous, his voice starting out quiet, then getting louder, only to quiet down and start the cycle all over again.

"Oh…" is all I could think to say.

"I heard the explosion, and went to her room as soon as I could. I was a little scared that she'd just yell at me, or tell me to go away, but when I heard her moaning in pain I called the paramedics." He explained, rolling closer to her bed.

"Thank you. I'm Kanaya Maryam, by the way." I stuck my hand out, and he took it, a smile on his face.

"I heard a little about you. All good, don't worry. Honestly, I think you're the only person I've never heard Vriska talk bad about." He nervously glanced at her unconscious form, as if she'd wake up then and yell at him.

"That surprises me. She never missed an opportunity to tease me to my face." I laughed a bit, glancing fondly at her. Tavros only smiled in response.

"Are you Ms. Maryam?" I heard another voice behind me, and turned to see a woman in a white coat walking into the room. Under the coat she wore very bright pink scrubs with turquoise cartoon fish printed all over the top. I only nodded in response. "I'm Dr. Peixes."

"The one who called me?" I asked.

"Yes. Your friend here had quite the accident." She told me, walking to the foot of Vriska's bed to check her charts.

"How bad is she hurt?" I asked her, dreading the answer.

"Well, she suffered multiple lacerations along her face, shoulder, and left side. Luckily none were too deep, but as you can see, her arm was separated from her body, and the damage was too severe to even attempt to reconnect it. Also, there was a laceration along her face that ran over her left eye, and I'm afraid that she won't have vision in that eye anymore." The obnoxiously colorful doctor told me.

"That was her good eye." I said without even thinking.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, um, her left eye had perfect vision. Her right eye needed correction, so her glasses had to have a thick lens on the right side, and basically just a thin piece of plastic on the left." I explained, blushing slightly when I noticed both Tavros and Dr. Peixes staring at me.

"Well, ok then. She also has a minor concussion from the blast."

"Do you know how long she'll be out for?" Tavros asked the doctor.

"A few hours at least. You might as well get comfortable if you plan on staying." And after checking the IV and the machines, the doctor walked out of the room.

"I have to get to work, but, um…" Tavros looked away, blushing slightly.

"What?" I asked him, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"Will you call me when she wakes up. I know I shouldn't care, I mean, she's kind of mean to me, but I can't help but care about her." He finished, a full blush coloring his cheeks.

"I know what you mean. She has an oddly attracting personality; you can't help but want to be around her, even when she's being a bitch." I offered him a smile, which he returned quickly. He was a cute boy, especially when he wasn't stuttering or looking around frantically in fear.

"Thanks." He wrote down a number on some paper and handed it to me. "I'm not sure if she wants me to be here, honestly I'm not sure if she likes me or not."

"I'm sure she'll be very grateful for all you've done for her." I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he gave me one last smile before rolling out of the room. Rubbing my hand over my face, I made my way over to the couch and settled down to wait for Vriska to come back to the realm of the conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Mondays suck! I had so much homework, and I was on my computer, and thought 'fuck it, I'm writing more of Broken, that will make everything better!' Needless to say, that was two and a half hours ago. In fact, I wrote myself out of Monday, and into Tuesday...

Anywho, you know the drill, I don't own Homestuck, just these human designs

* * *

"Fussyfangs, is that you?" I heard a cracking voice ask, shocking me out of the half-conscious state I was in.

"Vriska! How do you feel?" I shot up and walked over to her bed.

"Like I was hit by a fucking truck! Whatever happened must have been bad considering I can't even feel one of my arms, and they bandaged my face." She turned her face towards me, making me realize that I had been standing on her blind side. "And hey, why are you here, don't you have class? Don't tell me the perfect student started skipping." She broke into a huge toothy grin that quickly morphed into a grimace of pain.

"Vriska, it's June." I replied, worried that in top of everything else she had memory loss. However, she surprised me by laughing, but the action looked awkward as she tried not to move her face too much.

"I totally knew that! Whoops." She shook her head back and forth, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Suddenly her head stopped and her eye locked onto the bandaging covering her shoulder. A small choked noise escaped her as her hand flew to the amputated limb. Her head shot up and she locked gazes with me, a terrified expression on her face, her eye so wide I could see white on all sides of her dark blue iris. "What… how… I…" she tried several times, only for her voice to crack and die off after the first word.

"There was an explosion in your apartment. It took off your arm, and the damage was too severe to try and reattach it. Also, the doctors are pretty sure that you're going to lose vision in your left eye." Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly she launched herself at me, her good arm wrapping around my body, seeking comfort in a friend.

I had known Vriska for twelve years, and never once had I seen the girl cry; she was the strongest person emotionally I knew. Sure there were times when unshed tears sparkled in her eyes, but never had I seen them fall. So to have a hysterically weeping Vriska in my arms was possibly the most frightening thing in my life. I couldn't think of anything else to do other than wrap my arms around her shaking figure and try to offer her the comfort she so obviously needed. I stroked her long hair and whispered comforts in her ear, which, in reality, I knew couldn't help a damn thing.

"… eifht bll…" was mumbled into my shoulder. Pulling back slightly I looked into her red-rimmed eye and cocked my head to the side, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "I remember. What happened, that is. There was a package, and inside was a magic eight ball. It had some weird message on it, and when I went to throw it, the thing clicked and then exploded in my face."

"Who sent you the thing?" I asked, anger flashing through my system. If what Vriska was saying was true then someone wanted this to happen to her.

"I'm not sure, there was no return address or labels of any kind." She explained.

"You need to tell the police! Some psycho sent you a killer eight ball in the mail! How does someone even get that in the mail? Aren't there rules about these kinds of things? And shouldn't someone be checking the packages?" I started ranting.

"Fussyfangs-"

"Or is the postal service really that stupid? Some psycho can just be like 'I'm going to send a bomb in the mail, and no one is going to stop me!'. What the hell!"

"Kan-"

"I'm going to call the postal office and tell them exactly what's wrong with them! Then I'm going to get your mailman fired! More than fired! I'm going to make sure he never has another job in his life!"

"KANAYA!"

"What?!"

"You're rambling." A deadpan Vriska informed me, effectively shutting me up. A blush painted my cheeks when I realized that I just totally lost it in a hospital room when I should have been comforting my injured friend. "It's ok. I know that's what happens when you get nervous or flustered. It's actually rather cute." She offered me a small smile. If my cheeks were only pink before I'm sure that they were now a bright beet red.

"I'm sorry. That was totally insensitive of me."

"Nah, it was a fun distraction." She sniffed and smirked slightly. "You must have really freaked out."

"Huh?"

"When you heard about me, I mean, look at you!"

"I'm still not following."

"Kan, you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt! You have on no makeup, and you didn't even do your hair. I mean, did you simply brush it, that's not the Maryam way! It's like the fashion apocalypse." She grinned, getting entertainment from mocking me.

Before I could open my mouth and embarrass myself further the doctor walked into the room, thankfully saving me, as I had no idea how to respond to that one.

"Ah, Miss Serket, you're awake. I'm Doctor Peixes, I oversaw your surgery. How are you feeling?" She asked Vriska in an oddly peppy voice.

"You're honestly asking me that?" Vriska's good eye narrowed and I sensed a major bitch-out coming on.

"She said she's in pain." I interjected before Vriska could tell off her doctor. Not the best idea when you're checked into the hospital. Then again, Vriska was never one for doing the "smart thing".

Dr. Peixes turned to me, then looked back at Vriska as she deflated slightly. "That's to be expected. Other than any aching, do you have any sharp pains, or any major discomforts?"

"No. I itch, and that's uncomfortable, but no, no sharp pains." Vriska surprised me by actually answering the doctor's question, and not giving some sarcastic remark.

"Yes, itching is common when a limb has been amputated." This earned a cringe from both Vriska and myself, but the doctor just continued, "As long as there's no sharp pains I'm going to hold off on any strong pain medications. If any sharp pains develop you can inform someone by pressing your call button."

"How long do you think I'll be here?" Vriska asked, shifting slightly to get comfortable while sitting up.

"That depends. As long as no complications arise, I'd say you could probably leave within the week." The doctor smiled brightly, obviously thinking this would be good news, but it only caused Vriska to grimace. "Right, so call if you need anything." Dr. Peixes shifted uncomfortably and then turned. Just as she was about to leave the room she turned and spoke again, "Miss Maryam, would you mind coming with me? It'll only take a moment."

"Um, will you be okay alone for a bit?" I asked Vriska, uneasy to leave the girl alone at the moment.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go talk with the obnoxiously colored doctor." She smirked, making sure she said it loud enough Dr. Peixes to hear her. I knew I should have been upset with Vriska for the comment, but her old bitchy nature coming back made me feel a little better, even if the comment held none of the usual venom. I sighed, and got up to follow the doctor out of the room.

Once we were out of earshot of Vriska's room I ran a hand through my short, Pixie-styled hair and apologized for Vriska's comment.

"Don't worry about it, I know my scrubs are a bit… distracting." She grinned brightly. "But that's besides the point. Your friend has just gone through a very traumatic experience, but this is just the beginning. She's going to have to adapt to a very new way of living."

"Ok, but why couldn't you tell her all this? Why take me out into the hall to talk to _me_ about _her_ life?"

"I can tell Vriska is a very… strong spirit. I doubt she'd take well to me telling her she needs help. Am I right?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Right, so, like I said, she's going to need help, and a lot of it. As I understand she lives alone right now. I wouldn't advise that. She could very possibly go through a bout of depression, and she should have a strong support system."

"Ok, so what can I do?" I questioned, a little worried where this conversation was going.

"She considers you her closest friend. I think you should, no, I think you need to be that support system. I'd advise that you stay with her, make sure she knows that she's not alone, and that her accident hasn't changed anything between you two."

"Of course it hasn't!" I interjected, cross that she'd even suggest such a thing.

"Well, make sure she knows that. She's going to need a friend now more than ever Miss Maryam. Make sure she has that friend." And with that the doctor walked away.

I sighed heavily, knowing immediately that I'd take Vriska in, even if it was against the strong-willed girl's wishes. Dr. Peixes was right, Vriska needed a friend right now, and like it or not, I was what she was stuck with. I started walking back to Vriska's room when a thought stopped me. I was supposed to call Tavros and let him know Vriska had woken up, but I had left my phone in my purse, in Vriska's room.

Starting back towards her room again, I tried to figure out how I was going to talk Vriska into staying with me for a while. She was never the type of person that accepted charity well, claiming that she could take care of herself. I had to present my offer in a way that made it seem like _I_ was the one that needed _her_, and not the other way around. Entering her room with no ideas, I decided that I'd talk to Tavros and cross the living condition bridge when I got to it.

"Hey, what did the doctor want?" Her one eye followed my movements as I gracefully sat onto the rock-hard couch.

"Some paperwork. There was something I had to sign saying that I agreed to be your emergency contact that _someone_ forgot to mention." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, right. Well, I didn't think I'd end up in the hospital when I filled out that sheet. It was only for a job, and I couldn't think up of anyone else!" She tried to defend herself.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Anyway, I have to call your neighbor, Tavros." I started to rummage through my purse for my cell phone.

"Fairy Boy? Why?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Vriska! You shouldn't insult him, he's the one that called the ambulance for you!" I chastised her, thinking that the kind guy didn't deserve her insults.

"What? Oh, no, that's not an insult! He's really into fairies. He actually had written books on them. It would be like him calling me Spider Girl. And he called the ambulance? Damn, I guess I owe him."

"Yes, you do." With nothing else to say I dialed the number in my phone. Once he picked up I explained that Vriska had woken up, and that she seemed to be doing fine.

"Seems fine? I am perfectly fine!" A mock-offended Vriska shouted loud enough for Tavros to hear her. He actually laughed a bit at that, and asked if he could come and see her. "Eh, why not?" She replied when I asked if she wanted to see him. He said he'd be over in a few hours, and then ended the conversation.

I took a deep breath, knowing that I needed to get the living arrangement conversation over with since I had a couple hours to kill.

"Vris-"

"Kan-"

We both spoke at the same time, and snapped our mouths shut once we realized the other wanted to speak.

"Go ahead Fussyfangs." She gave the best mock bow she could in her current position.

"Vriska, I need to ask you to do something. For me. Definitely for me, because it would make me feel much better." There I went rambling again.

"What?" Her eyebrow scrunched down, and I knew that the other one would have been raised if I could have seen it.

"Well, I worry about you, you know that. Ever since third grade when I started trying to keep you out of detention."

"Oh yeah, good times. That's when you started becoming a major meddler."

"Right, well this… well it wasn't an accident, but we'll just call it that for now I guess. This accident made me realize that I'm actually really far away, and it takes me well over an hour to reach you if something happens. And that scares me a bit."

"Get to the point Kanaya, I already hurt, I don't need a headache from trying to figure out what you want on top of everything else."

"Vriska, would you move in with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I had some of this written a few days ago, and I debated uploading it, because there was a natural break, but it was only like 800 words, and I know when I wait for updates I hate short ones. And for some reason I woke up this morning at nine and felt really awake, and my classes don't start until noon, so I decided to write more. So here you guys go!

Also, still don't own Homestuck!

* * *

"Excuse me?" Her face would have been hilarious if it wasn't for my current situation.

"I mean, just for a little while, so that I'm not constantly worried about you. I have enough room, and to be honest, I miss you." I tried to come up with any reason to get her to agree.

"Kan, I, uh… well…"

"Vriska!" A very excited Tavros rolled into the room at that moment, effectively stopping Vriska's stuttering.

"Tavros, hey." She responded, a look of relief flashing across her face.

"How are you? Wait, don't answer that, I'm sorry, that was stupid! I… um… I'm glad you're awake." His nervous sputtering caused Vriska to chuckle and roll her eye.

"I'm as good as I can be considering the conditions." She told him, causing a small smile to appear on his face. "So, I have to ask you a question." She stated suddenly.

"Oh, uh, ok. What's up?" He looked a little shocked at her statement.

"Were you the one who lodged the latest complaint against me?"

"What?" Confusion painted the Mohawked-boy's face.

"A complaint was lodged against me three days ago, I want to know if it was you." Her face was dead serious, and scared me a little. To her surprise, and mine, Tavros actually laughed at her statement. "What's so funny, hmm?" She seemed to be getting very angry at his response.

"Vriska, three days ago was when we played Call of Duty until four in the morning. The complaint was probably about you yelling that extremely long string of curse words into your microphone. Why would I complain about that if I was playing too?" He explained to her after he was done laughing. Shock flashed across her face, then a slight embarrassed flush.

"Riiiight…" She drew out the word, obviously not expecting that answer. She collected herself, then addressed Tavros again, "Well then, I owe you a huge thanks. Kanaya told me you're the reason the I'm here and not lying dead on my carpet." I shuddered at that mental image. "I guess you're not all that bad."

"It was nothing…" It was Tavros's turn to flush in embarrassment.

Suddenly my stomach audibly growled, causing the focus in the room to turn to me.

"Kan, when was the last time you ate?" Vriska asked me with a concerned look in her eye.

"Um, before I left Columbia…"

"Fussyfangs! Go and get something to eat. And don't worry about me; I've got Tavros to keep me company while you're gone."

"Fine. I'll be back soon." I got up from my seat and exited the room, a smile on my face when I heard the two of them laughing at something as I walked down the hall.

* * *

After a lunch of semi-edible hospital cafeteria food I made my way back to Vriska's room. I walked in to find her asleep and Tavros reading a book next to her.

"Hey. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I have to leave, but I didn't want to leave her alone." He whispered, rolling up to me.

"Thank you. Really, for everything. You're the reason that she's still alive, and for that I owe you. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, call me." I told him, sincerity lacing my words.

"It was nothing." He replied with a blush.

"To me, it was everything." I firmly told him. He smiled at that, and bid me goodbye. Sighing, I grabbed the chair that was on the left side of Vriska's bed and moved it over to the right, not wanting to be in her bind spot. Settling into the chair I grabbed my purse and took out the novel I was currently engrossed in. Losing myself in the book I didn't even notice when three hours went by.

"You're still reading those crappy vampire love stories?"

"Ahhh!" The blonde girl's question snapped me out of the world I was in, and caused me to throw the book up into the air, the paperback landing with a soft thud on the floor. "Vriska! You made me lose my place." I whined, picking up the book from the floor.

"I still can't believe you actually enjoy those books. I figured you'd grow out of that phase." She snickered.

"This coming from the twenty year old who still plays video games." I deadpanned back.

"Hey! One is never to old to play video games." She informed me, placing her hand on her chest in mock offence.

"Whatever you say." I chuckled. A silence descended over the room, not the comfortable silences we were used to, but an uncomfortable silence that I'm sure had to do with our last conversation.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me." Vriska was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah? And?" I asked, strangely nervous for her answer.

"Well, I think that maybe, just for a little bit, it would be nice to have someone to look out for me." She stared at her sheets while speaking, never once glancing towards me.

"So, you'll come back to Columbia with me?"

"Yeah Fussyfangs, I'll come back with you."

* * *

Vriska was discharged from the hospital a week later, once all of her wounds were past the "bleeding-constantly" stage and into the "healing-very-nicely" stage. She still had bandages covering her eye and shoulder, and I was instructed to help her remove them tomorrow morning, once we were in Columbia. Dr. Peixes gave me her personal cell phone number, and told me not to hesitate to call if anything came up. She also slipped me the number of a psychologist near campus "just incase". The thought of Vriska having a mental breakdown to the degree of needing therapy twisted my stomach into knots, but I took the number anyway.

Currently, I was driving Vriska back to her apartment to gather some things for her stay with me. Convincing the police to let us into the apartment was difficult, considering it was an active crime scene ever since Vriska reported the Eight-Ball-Bomb, but we explained that we wouldn't touch the living room, and eventually the cops agreed.

Parking in the small parking lot outside the building, we got out of the car, and I followed Vriska up the stairs and into her apartment. She unlocked the door, and, stepping around the roped-off scene, we made our way to her bedroom.

As we passed the living room I caught sight of dried blood spattered all over the room. Blood spray covered the couch, the coffee table, the lamp, but the worst was a pool of dried blood on the carpet where Vriska's body must have landed after the blast. The scene caused bile to rise in my throat, and I had to fight nausea at the thought of Vriska lying on her floor, bleeding and unconscious.

Thankfully we made it into Vriska's bedroom, and she quickly shut the door behind us. Wordlessly she started to pull out clothes and anything else she'd need. Her silence was worrying me, she didn't even ask me to help her pack, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you need me to do something?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess you could start putting everything in this bag." She tossed a large duffel bag towards me, and I set to my task. Packing up only took about a half an hour, during which Vriska still refused to strike up any conversation. Knowing that the girl normally talked my ear of, her silence made me wonder what was running through her head.

"One more thing." She told me once her clothes were packed. She made her way over to the TV in her room and tried to unhook her Xbox, which proved to be difficult with one hand.

"Alright, that's it." I couldn't take this anymore.

"What?" She snapped back.

"I'll do that. Just, sit down or something. You just got out of the hospital, you don't need to be doing _anything_ now."

"I hardly doubt unplugging an Xbox can hurt me!"

"Move. Now." I ordered her, pointing at her bed.

"You don't even know what to do!"

"I think I can figure out how to unplug a machine. I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were!"

"Then you know I can figure it out!"

"Why do you insist on doing everything for me! I'm not a child!"

"You could have fooled me! You're definitely as stubborn as one!" While yelling at each other we moved to be standing very close, only a few inches separating our faces. Unexpectedly Vriska's angry expression fell, replaced with an exhausted look.

"Fine." She said the one word, then turned to walk over to her bed. Her abrupt mood change startling me, I stood rooted in place until her voice shook me out of my paralysis. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Her question held no venom, but strangely I heard a hint of sadness.

"Right…" I quickly turned and started to unplug the system from the TV and the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** To everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Seriously, every time I get an email about this story I get this dopey grin on my face, and it makes my day so much better. And if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.

Also, still don't own Homestuck...

* * *

Nearly three hours, a lunch break, and an awkwardly silent car ride later, we pulled up to my apartment building. We walked up the stairs to the second floor, and I led her down the hallway leading to my door. Vriska made a point to walk on my left side, either to keep me in her vision or to hide her left side from me, I had no idea.

Suddenly, a solid force slammed into my back, causing me to stumble forward slightly, followed by a shrill voice blaring in my ear, interrupting my internal musing.

"Kanaya!" My entire body went rigid when I recognized the voice. Really, I should have known who it was right away. After all, how many friends greet you by just about pouncing on you?

"Nepeta, could you please let me go." Don't get me wrong, the girl was one of my closest friends, but it was hard to hold a bag and be in a death grip-hug at the same time.

"Sure thing!" She released me, and I turned to see a huge grin on her face.

Nepeta Leijon was definitely one of the most unique people I had the pleasure of knowing. With shaggy dirty-blonde hair that reached the nape of her neck, hazel eyes, freckles spotting her cheeks and nose, and a smile that almost always seemed to be on her face, she was certainly a character. Even though she was a short, slightly chubby girl, her bubbly personality alone seemed to fill up any room she stepped into.

"I saw you run out of here last week, and I had no idea where you went. I was gonna ask you, but you looked so worried, and you were in such a hurry!" Nepeta told me, and then noticed Vriska standing slightly behind me. When we spun around her injured side was closest to me, and she had maneuvered herself so that her left shoulder was behind me, and her long hair fell over her left eye. "Hi there! I'm Nepeta, what's your name?" Nepeta, being left handed, thrust her left hand out to shake Vriska's hand.

"Vriska." She replied, raising her right hand, much to Nepeta's confusion. Recovering quickly, Nepeta swapped her left hand with her right, and pulled Vriska into a hug, causing her to drop the bag she was carrying. "Whoa!"

"I should have warned you, she's the huggy type." I giggled at Vriska's obvious discomfort, unable to help myself.

"Hugs make the day better!" Nepeta told me as soon as she released Vriska. That's when she got her first unobstructed view of Vriska, and shock briefly flashed across her face, but she quickly recovered. "So, are you staying with Kanaya?"

"For a little while." Vriska told her as she picked up the bag she dropped.

"Well, then, I can't wait to get to know you. I'll see you around!" With one final smile she turned and walked to her apartment.

"She's… different." Vriska said as she stared at the direction Nepeta had just gone.

"Different, weird, strange, unique, she's heard them all, that's for sure. But she's also one of the most loyal people I know. She's the most kind-hearted person I know. And if you think she's weird, you should meet her roommate." I turned and started walking towards my apartment once again. After a moment's hesitation, Vriska turned and followed behind. I led Vriska to my apartment and unlocked the door, allowing it to swing open to reveal my tidy apartment.

"Geez Fussyfangs, this place is awesome!" She had a grin plastered across her face, the first real smile I had seen since we left the hospital. "How'd you afford such a nice apartment?"

"Well, I did really well my freshman year, and was able to apply for some scholarships. I also held a job all year, so I had some extra money, and I hated my dorm, which was like the size of a shoebox, so I upsized." I told her.

"Must be nice…" She muttered while spinning to see all of the living room/kitchen area.

"It gets a bit lonely sometimes." I stopped walking once I realized what I had just said. I hadn't told anyone else that, and had no idea why I'd just let that little secret loose. Vriska turned to look at me, her head tilted to the side. "Anyway, the bedroom is this way, and you can put your stuff in there." I motioned to the hall to the left, and quickly walked towards it. Once inside I tossed Vriska's bag onto my unmade bed, furrowing my eyebrows in concentration, trying to figure out what was going on with me lately.

"So I take it that means there's no Mr. Fussyfangs?" Vriska's voice sounded behind me. I turned to glare at her, but the look quickly died when I noticed her strutting, really, there was no other way to describe the way she was moving, into the room.

"Uhh…" I realized that I was staring open-mouthed, and I quickly shut my mouth, swallowed, and tried to answer her question. "I mean, no. No guy in my life right now."

"Huh." She said, a thoughtful expression on her face that made me feel a little uneasy.

"Well, what about you? Tavros seems to really like you. Anything going on there?" For some reason I felt the need to turn the conversation away from me.

"Eww! God no, that will never, ever, and I mean _ever_, happen in this, or any other, lifetime. He's like a brother to me." She pulled a disgusted face, then laughed, as she tried to explain it to me.

Moving to sit on the bed, we talked about other non-important things for a while, wasting time until it was dinnertime. Not wanting to make an actual effort, I asked Vriska if pizza was ok, which she vehemently told me it was, and ordered it. A half-hour later we were sitting at the dinner table eating and catching up.

She told me about her crappy job as a waitress at the local sports bar, cringing as she recalled the multiple times she had been hit on while working. She also told me about her and Tavros playing Xbox online and how they were actually a really good team (or at least I think that's what she was telling me, as I had no idea what half the words she said actually meant). I told her about school, the psychology classes that I loved so much, and the idiots in class that only seemed to be in college for the parties. Once I could tell she was getting bored of the school-talk I told her about the friends I had met, and how I wanted to study abroad one semester, but hadn't figured it all out yet.

In the middle of the conversation Vriska broke into a huge yawn, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"I guess it's time for bed then?" I stood up, throwing out the pizza box and the paper plates we had eaten off of.

"Yeah, sleep sounds nice. So, should I take the couch, or…?" She stood too, shifting from foot to foot.

"What? No! My bed is plenty big enough for us to share. And even if it wasn't I'd never make a guest sleep on my couch. Heck, I'd take the couch before I'd let you."

"Are you always this hospitable?" Vriska smirked, clearly mocking my hostess-routine.

"Shut up…" I grumbled and walked towards the bedroom. Laughing, she followed me and went to her bag to grab some pajamas. I walked to my closet and pulled out a long t-shirt and went to my bathroom to change.

Once I was properly prepared for bed I walked back into my room, and once Vriska saw me she stood up and went into the bathroom. I made my way to the bed and situated myself under the covers, getting comfortable.

"Hey, Kan…" I cracked one eye open to see Vriska standing over me, her bottom lip between her teeth. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, worried something was wrong.

"What's up? Are you in pain? Are you bleeding? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"No, jeez, no. It's just… um, would you mind if I took this side of the bed?" Her question confused me, until I realized that if she were to take the other side of the bed her injured side would be facing me when we slept.

"Sure." I offered her a smile before scooting over to the other side of my bed. Internally, I was a little worried about her actions. All day she had been hiding her left side from view, walking on my left side, and blushing and moving if I ever ended up on her injured side. Closing my eyes, my last thought before I fell asleep was that I hoped that this wasn't permanent. This timid Vriska was alien to me, and I found myself missing the old Vriska.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, confused at the worry that shot through my system. I had the strange feeling that I was missing something, and then I realized that I _was_ missing something. The space beside me was empty and cold, and this sent an icy fear through my veins.

"Vriska?" I threw the covers off of me and got out of bed. Noticing light coming out from underneath the bathroom door, I figured she was in there. "Vriska are you ok?" I called through the door. Receiving no response I knocked on the door. "Hey, are you okay?" This time, I heard a small whimper within the room. Starting to panic, I tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Vriska, open the door. Please." Still no response, I reached above the doorframe to find the small key there, and unlocked the door.

I threw the door open, not quite sure what I was expecting to find. My brain, fueled by Dr. Peixes' warnings about depression and mental breakdowns, had run through some of the worst possibilities while I was calling through the door, increasing my anxiety. The thought of Vriska with her wrists slashed open, Vriska lying on the floor unconscious, Vriska ripping open her wounds and bleeding out. All those visions flashed through my mind, but nothing close to what I found.

Standing in front of the mirror without a shirt on, Vriska was simply staring at her reflection. She had removed the bandages herself, so that her face, shoulder, and side were all fully visible.

She turned towards me, and I got my first look of the degree of her injuries. A slash went from her cheek to her hairline, passing right through the middle of her eye. Scars littered her side and shoulder, crisscrossing in some sort of sick version of a checkerboard. Her arm, or what was left of it, was also covered in scars, some deeper than others.

With a harsh sob, she ran into me, wrapping her arm around me, tears flowing freely into the fabric of my shirt. Tears formed in my eyes as well, falling as the normally strong girl broke down in my arms. I sunk to the floor, my legs no longer seeming to support me, and pulled the weeping girl into my lap.

"I'm sorry I keep doing this." She spoke into my shoulder once her sobs reduced in frequency. I pulled back, staring her right in the eyes. Our faces were so close that I could see the individual eyelashes on each of her eyelids. I noticed her left iris, once such a beautiful cerulean blue, had clouded over, turning a dingy sky blue, the cloudiness spreading over her pupil as well.

"Don't you dare apologize! You have every right to do this as often as you need to. And remember, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on." I told her firmly before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Literally." She murmured into my shirt.

"Huh?"

"A literal shoulder to cry on." She tried to chuckle, but the noise came out too broken to be considered cheerful.

"Yes, a literal shoulder will always be here for you." I smiled sadly, burying my face into her hair.

"You don't deserve this."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her statement freaked me out.

"You don't deserve to be taking care of some horribly disfigured, hysteric, broken girl." She choked out.

"Vriska." I tried to turn her face towards me, but she kept her eyes downcast. "Vriska, you look at me right now." I firmly demanded. Her eyes shot up, looking into mine. "Vriska, you are the most confident, strong, amazing, beautiful girl I've ever known. You are the person that I've always looked up to. You're independent, and strong, and underneath all that attitude, a really caring person. So don't you dare tell me that you're anything less than that. Because no matter what, you are my best friend, and that will mean more than anything else in my life. Do you hear me?"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why, of all the people you know, am I your best friend?" A pleading expression colored her face.

"Because you're Vriska Serket. There's really no other explanation. Because you are perfect just the way you are. Somehow, you always manage to bring out the best in me. And because, for some reason, we fit perfectly together." A blush crept over her cheeks during my speech, and I could feel a matching one coloring mine. I let go of her face, but kept my arms around her frame. She leaned her head into my shoulder, breathing deeply as her sobs slowed to a stop.

I don't know how long we sat there before exhaustion started to take hold of both of us, but just before I lost consciousness I heard her whisper two words: _Thank you_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I actually don't really like this chapter, which is why it took so freaking long to write, that and college decided to start kicking my ass... Anyway, someone pointed out that there were spelling mistakes in the last chapter, and i re-read it, but didn't find anything. This is probably because I suck at spelling, so if it really bothers you, feel free to tell me what's spelled wrong, and I'll fix it. That goes for any chapter.

Also, I don't own Homestuck

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness I noticed a few things immediately. One, my arm was completely asleep, to the point where I couldn't feel it anymore. Two, I had a terrible cramp in my neck. Three, my butt hurt like hell. And four, there was a solid weight in my lap leaning up against me.

I slowly cracked open my eyes, straining against the light that I never got around to turning off last night, and saw a very peaceful Vriska with her head buried in my shoulder. Soft snores were coming from her partially open mouth, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up after the night she had, hell, after the week she had. All of the sudden she grunted and threw her arm around my neck, and pulled me into a cuddle.

_Who knew that the Spiderbitch liked to cuddle? So much for that tough girl act._ I thought to myself, giggling as quietly as I could when she sighed contently before she started her snoring again. _I'm not sure how much longer I can sit here…_ A strange burning sensation had started in my tailbone, and Vriska pulling on my neck had caused the cramp to turn into a major pain.

"Vriska." I shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her.

"I don't wanna…" She mumbled into my shirt, still half asleep, her eyes shut tightly.

"Come on, time to wake up."

"Why?" She groaned, her eyes slowly opening. She then noticed the position she had put us in and released my hair. "Sorry…" She shyly smiled, getting out of my lap.

"I would have never taken you for the cuddly type." I laughed as I stood, stretching out. I offered her a hand, which she grabbed, and I pulled her to her feet.

"I wasn't until recently. I had to start sleeping with an extra pillow just to hug at night." She told me, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I knew you were a big softy." I poked her in the stomach, instantly brightening as we slipped into the comfortable banter I was so used to with her.

"Hey! Just because I hug pillows does not mean I'm going soft." She huffed.

"Whatever you say…" I rolled my eyes and headed out of the bathroom, and headed to the kitchen. "You still drink coffee?" I asked her once she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah." She started rifling through the cabinets, then went to the fridge. "Do you have anything actually edible in this place?"

"Sorry that my food isn't full of artificial sugar and preservatives."

"I do not appreciate the sarcasm. And why not? Breakfast should always include way too much sugar. It's like, the cardinal rule of meals." She went to cross her arms, but quickly realized her mistake, so she settled on placing her hand on her hip.

I sighed affectionately, chuckling under my breath. The girl could be a real pain sometimes, but she was still my closest friend. "There's a box of Pop-Tarts above the fridge." She immediately brightened and threw the designated cabinet open to find her sugary prize.

"I knew you were holding out on me Fussyfangs! No college student would have a pantry missing junk food!" She grinned, placing the box on the table to take out a pack of Pop-Tarts.

"Do you need me to…" I tried to offer her help, turning around to hold my hand out for the foil pack, but found Vriska tearing open the package with her teeth. Once it was open she maneuvered the silver wrapping away from the food and took a bite of both pastries at the same time. I was pleasantly surprised at her ingenuity, if not a little appalled by her lack of manners, and turned back to the coffee machine to make two cups.

"You still like your coffee with only sugar, right?" I asked, bringing her the mug of steaming liquid before turning back around to grab sugar and creamer from the fridge.

"Aw, you remembered." She said through a mouthful of her breakfast.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I chastised her, sitting. "And of course I remember. You're the only person I know that can drink coffee without some sort of cream in it."

I prepared both of our coffees; pouring only two spoonful's of sugar into Vriska's and then adding both sugar and cream to mine, while watching her eat with a kind of gross curiosity. The crumbs on her face were bothering me for some unknown reason, so I reached out and brushed them off without a thought. Her eyes went wide at my gesture, and she mumbled a thanks as soon as she swallowed the bite she had just taken. We sat in silence for a little while, I was enjoying the warmth of the coffee as it seemed to warm up my entire body when Vriska spoke up.

"So, what're the plans for today?"

"Well, I need to go to the grocery, especially now that you're here. That's about it. I don't start work until next week, so I was planning on catching up on my reading."

"That is incredibly boring, you know that right?" She informed ne with a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry that my days aren't filled with excitement. What do you suggest we do then?" I shot back.

"You do need to go to the grocery, so we'll do that. After that, well, we could see a movie. I really can't think of anything else."

"And you had the gall to call me boring." I teased.

"Oh shut it Fussyfangs…"

* * *

After breakfast I went to take a quick shower, and got ready for the day. Once I got out of the bathroom Vriska started to head towards it to take her own shower.

"Vris, if you need anything, I'll be here." I motioned to my bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure that I can manage a shower on my own, thanks." She rolled her eyes at me and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

After half an hour of various thumps, bangs, and curses from inside the bathroom, Vriska emerged, thankfully fully dressed, with her wet hair tangled and falling loosely over her shoulders and back.

"So, you can handle a shower just fine?" My question was delivered toneless, as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Not a single word Kan…" She growled at me, plopping down onto the bed, falling onto her back and throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Do you want me to brush your hair?"

"Why?" She lifted her arm to look at me, confusion written all over her face.

"It's just, well, I've always thought your hair was beautiful. And, I don't know… I just, have a weird urge to brush it." I tried to explain without sounding like a total creep.

She laughed at my pathetic explanation, but got up anyways, settling back down on the floor in front of me. "Brush away Kanaya!" She tilted her head back to look at me with a grin on her face.

"I have to get the brush first." I swung my legs over the side of the bed, then headed into the bathroom to grab a hairbrush. Once I had the brush I sat back down onto my bed, just behind Vriska, and grabbed her hair.

I started running the brush through the ends of her hair, noticing the tangles, and knowing that if I tried to brush the entire length at once she'd feel a very painful tugging. "You do know what conditioner is, right?" I asked once I started working on a particularly tangled section right under her left ear.

"Of course. OW! Watch it, are you trying to pull out all of my hair?" She hissed in pain.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you actually used the conditioner…" I muttered, trying to brush more gently. She really did have beautiful hair, and it would be a shame to pull too much of it out, but it seemed like she had never brushed her hair before. Sure, she was just in the hospital, but that wasn't an excuse to let her hair go to hell…

It took a little over half an hour until I was satisfied with the state of her hair, a half an hour of listening to Vriska complain every time I tugged just a bit too hard, but I was finally done. Once I said as mush Vriska shot up and away from me, probably scared that I'd find another spot that could be brushed just a _bit_ better.

"Now, I believe we have a date with the grocery store?" Vriska said quickly, really trying to avoid the brush at all costs.

"I don't know, I mean, your hair could use some more work. I could even style it." Fear flashed across her face as she put her hand up and backed up a bit, causing me to laugh. "I'm kidding. The grocery it is."

"You suck…" She mumbled, causing me to laugh once more.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on." I lead her out of the apartment and to my car. I drove to the grocery, listening to the fidgety blonde fiddle with the radio the entire way there, suppressing the urge to smack her hand away from the console. Thankfully I pulled up to the store before my annoyance was too great, and swiftly parked the car.

We headed into the building, and I grabbed a cart, heading to the produce section with Vriska on my tail. I started picking out various fruits, chuckling as Vriska made random grossed out faces at my choices.

"You know fruit is good for you, right?" I waved an apple in front of her face.

"Stop that." She laughed, nocking my hand away. "I know, but it doesn't taste as good as processed foods." I shook my head at her, continuing to shop.

It went on like that all through the aisles. I'd pick something healthy out, she'd make a comment, she'd pick out some junk food, and I'd shoot a comment right back. Finally we made it through all the aisles, and I started walking towards the checkout lanes. Standing in line, I started flipping through some trashy celebrity gossip magazine.

"Mommy, why does that girl only have one arm?" My head shot up to locate the source of the question. There was a small boy, no more than five or six, pulling on his mother's pant leg, pointing straight at Vriska. I glanced towards the blonde, fearful what her reaction would be. Somehow, she had kept her face emotionless, and refused to even look towards the boy. The mother scolded her child for being rude, then glanced up at Vriska.

"I'm sorry about him, miss." She offered Vriska a sheepish smile. Vriska turned her head towards the mother, and I was scared that she was going to go off and bitch the woman out.

"Hey, kids'll be kids, right?" She offered a pained smile in response. She looked down towards the kid, causing him to flinch, afraid he was going to get reprimanded yet again. "What's your name?"

"Andy." His voice wavered with his nervousness.

"Hi Andy, I'm Vriska." She crouched down so that she was more level with him, the mother eyeing her cautiously the whole time. "Just so you know, some people might not like it when you point out certain things about them. It can be really personal, or really painful. So, will you promise me that you won't go around asking other people why they look certain ways?" Understanding dawned on the boy's face, and he nodded vigorously. "Thanks." She offered him a smile, then stood up straight and joined me in line.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to her, not wanting to force her to stay here if she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's just check out and head back, 'kay?" She told me. I studied her face intently, but didn't find any indicators that she was going to break down, so I just nodded and started putting the groceries onto the belt. Once the groceries were bagged and I paid we headed back to the car. I handed Vriska the keys and then loaded all the bags into the trunk. As soon as I returned the cart I got into the car and started headed home.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, like I said, kids'll be kids. They're going to have a curiosity about everything. I can't hold that against them. Besides, I'm gonna have to get used to it sooner or later, so why not sooner?" She explained, a small sad smile on her face.

"I guess so…"

We made it back to the apartment, and I started grabbing bags when I heard my name being yelled. I turned to see Nepeta walking towards me, her trademark smile on her face.

"Hey Nepeta. I appreciate you not tackling me this time." I said, smiling back.

"Well, you were unloading your trunk, so I figured you didn't need me making you spill everything." She said with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hi Vriska!" She offered Vriska a smile when the other girl got out of the car and made her way to the trunk.

"Hey there."

"So, do you want some help?" Nepeta offered, gesturing to the groceries.

"Sure." I moved to the side so that she short girl could grab some bags. With Nepeta's help, we unloaded the car in one trip, bringing all the bags to the apartment. I started putting the groceries away when I noticed that Nepeta was still standing in my kitchen, glancing around nervously. "Um, Nepeta, did you need something?"

"What? Uh, yes, I mean no. Or, well, not really. I don't need anything, I just want to talk to you guys about something." She stammered, finally getting her point across.

"Ok, just let me finish putting the groceries away." I turned around, furrowing my brow in confusion. Nepeta didn't get flustered very often, and when she did it was usually bad. Vriska was making small talk with the short blonde while I put groceries away. I smiled when I heard them both talking about video games and online campaigns. "Alright," I turned around to look at both of them, "all done. How about we sit down, and you can say whatever you needed to say." They both nodded, and settled down at the kitchen table. I followed suit, sitting next to Vriska and across from the obviously edgy Nepeta.

"Well, I want to start off by saying that if I'm crossing any boundaries, or making you uncomfortable at any time, feel free to stop me, yell at me, call me names, whatever you feel appropriate. 'Kay?" She was looking at Vriska as she spoke.

"Um, sure." Vriska replied. I'm sure that neither of us had any idea where she was going with this.

"I'm assuming that since you're Kanaya's friend, you're a good person." This earned a snort form me.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, not everyone would agree. But yes, she's a good person deep down." I elaborated, which earned me a smack on the arm from Vriska.

"Right, anyway, as I was saying, any friend of Kanaya is a friend of mine, and I like helping out my friends. And when I saw your… condition, I had an idea."

"Oh really. I'm not really sure you can help my 'condition'," Vriska made air quotes with her one hand around the word, "unless you know how to magically grow limbs or restore sight!" She snapped in anger. Seemed like she could take an innocent child asking questions, but a grown person pointing her situation out set her on edge.

"Actually, I think I can help with half of that. I can't do anything about your vision, but I have a friend who's a wiz at mechanics and robotics. Yesterday I called him, which I know, was way overstepping my boundaries, and I'm sorry about that, but I asked him if there was anyway he could make a robotic arm that would act just like a normal arm. He said that it would be a challenge, but he would love to try. He has this thing about proving he can do anything when it comes to robotics. He said that if he could get your measurements, he would try to build you a new arm." She explained quickly, not wanting to be on the wrong end of the other blonde's anger.

"Are you serious?" Vriska choked out. I looked over at Vriska; her mouth was hanging open, and her face the picture of shock.

"I'm sorry, I offended you, I'll just go." Nepeta stood up, and started to turn around when Vriska suddenly shot up and tackled the shorter girl in a hug.

"NO! You didn't offend me, you just shocked me!" She laughed, releasing the smaller girl. "Your friend really thinks he can make me a new arm?"

"He's confident. Like I said, he just needs measurements to make it the right proportions for your body." Nepeta explained, relief crossing her face.

"Thank you so much!" Vriska was beaming.

"Is that a yes?"

"Duh!"

"Well then, I'll call Equius!"

* * *

**A/N:** I have a headcannon that Vriska acts like a total bitch, but has a soft spot for kids, so if you hate the scene with the little kid, that's where it came from...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait, but college just hit me with the first round of exams, so I've been studying a bunch lately. Not to mention all the homework... But it's the weekend, so I had some time! Hope you guys enjoy it. If you see anything wrong with the chapter, don't hesitate to tell me!

As always, I don't own anything, though I wouldn't mind having a Vriska...

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." I informed no one in particular, gazing around the small room Vriska, Nepeta, and I were standing in waiting for Equius to call us down to his "workshop".

"You worry too much." Vriska poked me in the ribs, a wide smile on her face. I looked over to glare at her. She only laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose, as they started to fall down. To cover her eye injury, Vriska had the left lens replaced with a dark shade that couldn't be seen through.

"Ok, you guys can come down!" A deep voice yelled from the open door to my left.

"Why exactly did he need to go down first?" I asked Nepeta while I descended the stairs.

"Oh, he likes to make sparring robots, but he keeps breaking them, so there were probably robot parts everywhere." Nepeta explained nonchalantly over her shoulder.

I turned to look at Vriska who was right behind me. "And you trust a man that constantly break things to make you a new arm?" I asked her, still not quite so sure about this idea.

"Hey, he had to make the robots, right?" She asked with a shrug.

"That's right!" Nepeta said with a grin, opening the door to the basement. Giving up, I followed the shorter girl into the room, immediately noticing the various machines, parts, and electronics strewn all over the counters and walls. Equius was standing by a table resembling an operating table checking various things he had laid out. Once he heard the door open he looked up, giving Nepeta a small smile before walking towards us.

"I'm assuming that you're Kanaya." He walked up to me, extending his hand forward. I took his hand to shake it, noticing that his palms were slightly clammy. Once he released my hand he turned to Vriska and extended his hand out, and she took it hesitantly. "And you're Vriska. Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Vriska threw him her trademark sarcastic smirk, placing her hand on her hip. "So, Nepeta says you think that you can make me a new arm."

"I'd like the opportunity to try." He told her, walking to the table and motioning for us to follow. Vriska and Nepeta quickly followed him, and I followed her after a second. "Would you mind sitting on the table?"

"Sure." She hopped up onto the table, and Equius moved to her left side, examining the wounded arm.

"Hmm."

"What does 'hmm' mean?" She asked, and I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or scared.

"Nothing, just looking. Now, this is going to sound creepy, but could you take your shirt off?" He wisely stepped back right before he asked the question so she couldn't smack him, but I surprised everyone in the room, even myself, by speaking up before her.

"Why?" My question came out very sharp, and he turned to look at me, a slightly scared look in his dark blue eyes. Unexpectedly Nepeta broke out laughing, causing us all to look at her questioningly.

"Sorry, this situation's just kind of funny when you look at it. I mean, Kan, you're at least four inches shorter than Equius, and he's obviously stronger than you, but you managed to scare him with one word." She tried to explain with a straight face, but only managed to get out her explanation before breaking out into another giggle fit.

"Right, anyway." Equius turned away from his hysterical friend, obviously used to her behavior, and addressed Vriska and me. "Your sleeves cover up what's left of your arm, and I need to measure it to make sure any prosthetic will be the proper proportions. I swear that's all." The last part was directed at me.

"Fair enough." Vriska pulled the tight black shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it at me. "Hold on to that for me, 'kay Fussyfangs."

"You're insufferable." I pulled the shirt off my face, where her wonderful aim had landed it, and turned it right side in again.

"Could you please extend your arms straight out like this?" Equius demonstrated, raising his arms up so that they formed a straight line.

Vriska did as instructed, and he started measuring the length of her arm, the diameter of various portions, the length of individual sections, and multiple things on her hands. While he was doing that I started looking around the workshop. There were various robots in varying stages of development. I walked up to one that looked finished, examining the handiwork. I had to admit, it looked as if a professional made it. The robot looked like a human man, it even had a face, though its eyes were black. I assumed that they lit up when activated. A voice right behind me stopped me from touching the metal surface.

"I wouldn't." I spun around to see Nepeta with her arms crossed behind her back. "Seriously, I touched one once, and it chased me all around the room. Equius had to hit it multiple times to get it to stop. I felt really bad, 'cause I was the reason he had to break one of these things."

"Oh… Thanks, I guess." I took a step away from the robot, not in the mood to be attacked.

"No problem. Honestly, they kind of freak me out with their glowing eyes and everything. But for some reason Equius likes hanging out here all the time sparring with them."

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you two become friends? I mean, you're nothing alike." I asked her, honestly curious how their odd friendship started.

"We really aren't, but I think that's why it works so well. I help him get out of the house, and he helps me 'tone it down' as he puts it. We just balance really well, it's hard to explain." She paused and scrunched up her face in thought. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I'll ignore how random that question, but yes. I do think that everyone has a person out there for them."

"It's not random actually." She smiled and poked me in the stomach.

"I really wish people would stop poking me. And why, may I ask, is it not random?" I swatted her hand away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I think that Equius and I are soul mates, kind of at least. We have no romantic interest in one another, but we just are kind of meant to be in each other's lives."

"So, like, a platonic soul mate?" I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, pleased that I got it.

"Are you two old women done gossiping over there?" Vriska called across the room. I looked over to see her standing on the ground once again, leaning back on the table. The position she was in provided no cover for her half bare upper body, and I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks. I quickly tossed the shirt back towards her. "God, you're such a prude." She muttered as she pulled the clothing over her head.

"Shut up!"

"Nice comeback. Seriously, I'm so wounded by your words." I could almost feel the sarcasm lacing her tone.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked, changing the subject, because, let's face it, she was right.

"I'm going to begin construction of the arm today. I'm very excited by this project." Equius said with a real smile plastered on his face. "I should have it done in a week at the most."

"Equius, don't overwork yourself. I know how you get, but you need sleep just as mush as anyone else." Nepeta walked over to him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Nepeta. I'll be fine." He shrugged her hand off, pulled his shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and went to grab some paper to plan out the mechanical appendage.

"Well, I guess we'll show ourselves out." Vriska commented, walking over to me.

"Uh huh, sounds good." He called with a wave, obviously not paying any attention. I quickly cut off Vriska as she was about to call something else out, and knowing her it would have been offensive or vulgar, and drug her to the stairs.

"Thank you very much Equius!" I called while climbing the stairs. We emerged in the living room, and I looked down the stairs questioningly when I realized Nepeta wasn't with us. After a couple minutes Vriska took the keys from me and went to the car, not wanting to stand in the living room any longer. A second after Vriska left Nepeta appeared, her brows slightly furrowed. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna stay here while he works. I was serious when I said that he'd overwork himself. He stayed up for four days straight once building something for a competition. One of the robots somehow got turned on and broke his nose and a bone in his arm. I just don't want him to hurt himself again." She explained.

"I understand. I know what it's like to worry unconditionally about someone you care about." I assured her.

"Vriska, right?" She asked with a sad smile.

"She's a handful. I shouldn't care, but I do, and I can't help it. The girl drives me crazy, but she's my best friend. I really can't explain it any other way." I fumbled for words trying to convey my message.

"Maybe she's your 'platonic soul mate' as you put it earlier." Nepeta said with a grin.

"Maybe…" I offered her a smile, but something told me that that couldn't be farther from the truth. I couldn't explain it, and I didn't quite know it yet, but I knew deep down that there was absolutely nothing platonic between Vriska and me.

* * *

An hour later Vriska and I were lounging around my apartment, watching crappy reality TV, and eating the leftover pizza from last night.

"This show is terrible." I deadpanned, watching as a drunken guy fell over while trying to dance and hit on a girl simultaneously.

"That's what makes it entertaining. You're not supposed to actually enjoy the show, you're supposed to laugh at it and thank your lucky stars that that's not you." I looked over at Vriska, who was currently sprawled across my couch, her feet in the air, her head on the cushions, and her hair hanging off the edge.

"Well, you're probably used to seeing people acting like this, working in a bar and all." I laughed.

"Uh, yeah." She quickly agreed, switching her glance to the TV once more, which I immediately found strange. "What about you? You said you start work next week, but I realized that I have no idea what you do."

"I work in a bookstore." I answered, the change in subject not going unnoticed, but I decided the drop it for now.

"Of course you do. Tell me about it."

"Well, it's a good job I guess. I do enjoy it, and my boss is really cool."

"What's he like? Is he hot?" She asked with a grin, sitting up and leaning towards me.

"I guess that she's pretty." I answered with a smirk.

"Well, there goes the only reason I'd work in a bookstore." Vriska visibly deflated. "Any hot guys work there at all?"

"I don't know. I don't really look, the whole problem with mixing personal and business and everything." I said, just now realizing that I really never noticed the guys that worked at the store.

"Come on! It's not a career, so that rule doesn't count. Tell me about the guys!" She demanded.

"Well, there's John. He works in the movie section. He's kind of geeky, but not terrible looking. Dave works in the music section, but he keeps to himself, so I don't know much about him. The others I work with are girls."

"Great, so a geek and an introvert." She mumbled.

"You are a very hard woman to please, you know that?" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Yes, yes I am. It's not a bad thing to have standards." She laughed at my disgruntled expression. "It's also not a bad thing to work somewhere with cute guys."

"Shut up and watch your reality trash."

* * *

Five days later we got the call from Nepeta. Equius had finished the arm, with breaks every now and then required by the bubbly girl, and wanted to know when we could come over. Vriska demanded that it was right then, and I couldn't fight the strong willed girl, so I told them that we'd be there as soon as we could.

A half an hour later we were walking out of my apartment, Vriska with a large grin plastered on her face. She was walking behind me, and I heard her say something, so I turned my face to look at her, but before I could say anything a door smacked into me. No, I did not run into the door, I swear, it ran into me.

"You ok Kan?" Vriska asked, pulling me back from the door.

"I think so. I didn't hit my face or anything." I rubbed my shoulder.

"Who the hell opened that door? There are windows all around the door. Are they blind or something?" She snapped.

"Actually, yes, they are." My head snapped forward to see the girl who had just spoken.

_Oh hell…_ I thought to myself as I was faced with the sight of a medium height girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans.

"Wait, what?" Vriska asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"I said I am blind. Why, are you deaf?" She smirked while staring right at Vriska.

"No." She answered automatically. Furrowing her brows, she took a step silently to the left, only for Terezi to follow her movement.

"Don't bother. I swear, it's like she can see without seeing." I grabbed Vriska's shoulder before she could move again.

"That's kind of freaky."

"Says the girl who had her arm literally blown off." Terezi crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you know about that!?" Vriska exclaimed, and I had to hold her back from stepping at Terezi.

"Vriska, this is Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta's roommate." I explained, pulling her back to my side.

"Wait. Nepeta left a blind girl all alone for five days?" Vriska looked at me, then at Terezi.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Terezi grimaced slightly.

"It's true. I was over at their place one night and Terezi cooked dinner, set the table, and got us all drinks without any help. Like I said, seeing without seeing." I explained.

"That's actually really amazing." Vriska looked at the other girl with a new respect.

"I know I am." Terezi grinned.

"Look, as fun as this conversation is, we have to go meet Nepeta. We told her we'd be there as soon as we could." I told the blind girl, trying to walk around her. Before I could pass her she put her cane out, level with my chest, effectively stopping me.

"Wait. I actually came out here to ask you something."

"What's up?" I asked, taking a step back from the cane.

"Could I borrow some laundry detergent? We're out, and I can't really go to the store to buy some more." She seemed a little embarrassed asking, and I felt a little bad for trying to basically run from her earlier.

"Of course. Give me a second, I'll go get it." I turned and walked back to the apartment, noticing that Vriska didn't follow me. I quickly grabbed the detergent and hurried back to Terezi and Vriska, who were talking about something that was making Terezi laugh. "Here you go." I held out the bottle of detergent and Terezi grabbed it as if she could see it.

"Thanks Kanaya. I'll see you guys later." Before Terezi went into her apartment she took a step towards Vriska and inhaled deeply through her nose. Before the confused blonde could say anything Terezi stepped back into her apartment and closed the door.

"What the hell? Did she just sniff me?" Vriska asked me, freaking out a bit.

I started walking towards the stairs, eager to get away. "Actually, yes. She swears that people all have a unique scent, and that she can tell the difference. I told you she was a little weird, remember?"

"Yeah, but sniffing me? That's just creepy." She shuddered slightly.

"I know. She did it to me the first time we met, and I jumped a bit. She's kind of unnerving." I told the blonde while getting into the car.

"So, what's her story?" Vriska asked once she was buckled in.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before answering. "She was born with 20/20 vision actually. But she had some sort of disease that slowly turned her blind."

"Her eyes look normal. I mean, I looked at my left one and it was all cloudy, I thought that's what happened when people went blind." Vriska observed, and I thought of Terezi's eyes. They were both a striking green-blue color that most people would probably think were contacts if they didn't know her. It was a beautiful color, halfway between Vriska's cobalt irises and my jade green ones.

"Not always. From what I know about eyes, and realize that that is almost nothing, cataracts, or deep scratches, can both make eyes cloudy. But with her, it's just like her eyes stopped working. Doctors were baffled, they couldn't figure it the cause, if it was psychological or physical."

"That's awful."

"I know. But she doesn't seem to mind it. She went completely blind when she was 10, and has supposedly coped fine ever since. Like I said, she can basically see using touch, sound, and strangely, scent.

"Also, she's also kind of brilliant. I had a history class with her, and she kept breaking the curve, which no one was happy about. She's majoring in criminal justice. She plans on going to law school afterwards." I told Vriska, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"That's cool. Also, her cane is kind of awesome."

"Huh?"

"The head of the cane is carved into a dragon's head. It's cool." She grinned, obviously pleased by that.

"Is that what it's supposed to be? I always kind of wondered." I laughed, realizing that I really had never really looked at the strange shape of the cane.

"You really aren't into fantasy, are you? Other than your crappy vampire love stories that is." She smirked at me.

"They're not crappy!" I huffed.

"Whatever." She laughed at me. She stayed quiet for the next few minutes, and at a red light I glanced over to see her with a pensive look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, genially curious.

"Nothing. I just kind of realized how lucky I was to keep at least one eye, that's all." She said with a half-smile, shaking her head slightly.

"Lucky alright." I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before turning my attention back to driving.

"Come on down!" Nepeta's voice called out from the open door to the basement.

"You ready for this?" I asked Vriska, who looked a little nervous at the top of the stairs.

"Am I ready to get my arm back? Of course!" She shook herself and descended the stairs quickly. I followed her at a slightly slower pace, still unsettled by the workshop. Once in the room, Vriska made her way over to the table and quickly sat herself up on the surface.

"Someone's eager." Equius chuckled quietly at his patient's actions.

"Whatever. So, how's this gonna work?" Vriska asked him.

Equius grabbed the metal appendage from the table next to him and held it up. He then proceeded to point at various places and explaining different things in technical jargon.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have no idea what you're saying." Vriska threw him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I forget that other people don't understand all the technical terms. I'll try and make this simple. In the elbow there's a hinge to simulate the hinge joint of an actual arm. You still have your shoulder and some of your arm after it, so I didn't have to worry about the ball-and-socket joint of an actual shoulder, which is really complicated. The hand has all the motion of a natural hand, along with the fingers.

"The portion where it will attach has sensors that can read the nerve signals that your body naturally produces, but that means that the sensors need to be in your arm, not just attached. I couldn't think of any other way to get the arm to move naturally. That means that you wont be able to remove the arm. Is that ok?"

"Is that why there are freaky looking needles on the end of the arm?" Vriska asked, eyeing the metal spikes.

"Yes, that's what will pick up on the signals."

"If I may, how do you know this will work?" I asked the tall boy.

"Electrical impulses are electrical impulses, whether in the human body or in a machine. I double majored in neurobiology and electrical engineering, with a concentration in robotics. So I do know a thing or two about this." He explained to me, in no way snarky or angry, simply informational.

"Ok. That's all I needed to know." I assured him, now feeling a little better knowing he _did_ actually know what he was doing.

"Now, installing the arm will hurt, there's no way around that." He told Vriska apologetically.

"Just get it over with as quickly as you can, 'kay?" She grimaced at the thought of pain, and I could see her knuckles turn white as she gripped the table. I walked over to her and pried her hand off the table to take it in both of mine.

"Don't break my hand, alright?" I joked with her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"It will be easier for me if you lie down." Equius went to her other side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned herself back and closed her eyes, gipping my hand firmly. Nepeta walked over to Vriska's prone form and placed her hands on Vriska's shoulders to hold her down. Equius lined the arm up, and with a quick thrust, dug the needle-sensors into Vriska's skin. She let out a wail of pain, gripping my hand way to tight for comfort.

"It's ok, it's gonna be ok." I repeated to her over and over like a mantra, ripping one of my hands free to stroke her hair.

"One last thing, and then it's over." Equius told me. I nodded and continued to try and soothe Vriska, who was keeping her eyes tightly closed. Equius pushed the arm up slightly, and then twisted the very top of the arm, causing Vriska to flinch and whimper in pain.

"What did that do?" I asked, not sure as to why he needed to do that.

"It released a final sensor into her bone. It was a fairly large spike, so it definitely hurt a bit."

"No shit." Vriska groaned. I looked down at her to see that her eyes were watering profusely, and sweat had formed all over her face, soaking the edge of her hair. "So why isn't it moving?"

"It's not turned on. I knew that if it was turned on when I attached it that your reflexes would cause it to jerk up and probably smack me." He told her, keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her from sitting up. With his other hand her opened up a panel on the back of her hand, pressed a button, and flipped a switch. "Try it now."

Vriska sat up slowly, and with a determined expression on her face, moved the arm up to eye level. Grinning she extended it out in front of her, then to the side. Releasing the death grip on my hand she ran her fingers over the smooth metal surface.

"It's warm!" She exclaimed, looking up at Equius.

"Yes. I figured a frigid metal arm would be uncomfortable, so I added a thermal regulating system that will heat the arm up to body temperature.

"That was a really good idea." I said, eyeing the new arm curiously. Noticing my stare Vriska thrust the arm out in front of me with a grin.

"Go on, touch it. You know you want to." She even wiggled her fingers for emphasis. Laughing at her statement I ran my hand over the surface of the arm. It really was warm, just like a normal arm would be. Turning to Equius, Vriska gave him a huge smile, no trace of attitude. "Thank you so much. I owe you, like, a lot."

"I was just proud to see that I could actually build it. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call." Vriska nodded and got off the table to shake his hand. Nepeta then started examining the arm and asking Vriska a bunch of questions that I tuned out.

"Really, thank you for this." I said to Equius who also seemed to tune out his friend.

"I'm glad I could help. Nepeta really respects you, so I'm glad I could do something for you, even if it was through another person. She's really lucky to have you. I can see how much you care about her." He went over to grab a towel and wipe his hands off.

"And Nepeta's really lucky to have you."

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like I get more out of the friendship than she does. I mean, she helps me a lot with social stuff, and I'm not sure what I give her." He explained to me, a little downcast.

"She gets a very loyal best friend who's willing to help out two complete strangers just because she asks." I reassured him.

"I guess." He blushed slightly, but seemed a little happier. We walked over to the two girls together, interrupting Nepeta who was basically petting the arm.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yep!" Nepeta straightened up and nodded, and we started walking up the stairs.

"Thanks again!" Vriska called down the stairs.

"One last thing!" Equius stuck his head out of the door. "That arm's going to be stronger than your other one. Just take it slow, and try not to break anything."

"Got it!" Vriska answered him, still grinning like a child on Christmas morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I wanted to get this up this weekend in honor of North Carolina Pride tomorrow! I'm really excited, because this will be the first event of its kind that I'll have attended, so I'm in a very good mood today!

Also, I would like to thank everyone who's reading the story, reviewing it, following, favoriting, and enjoying Broken. Seriously, you guys are the light in my life right now. At one point I told myself that no one would ever read my writing, because I was embarrassed to know that I was writing stories about lesbians, where the main character was a girl chasing a girl. I couldn't tell my friends, or my family (dear god, especially not my family), but now I'm so glad I decided to write and publish something. Your reviews make me smile like an idiot, and I love it! Best feeling in the world! So to all the readers, I seriously love you guys, you are the reason this story continues.

As always, I own nothing, and if you see a mistake, please let me know and I'll fix it!

* * *

"It's about time. Seriously, how slow do you drive Kanaya?" I stopped in the hallway of the apartment building when I saw Terezi sitting outside her door staring in our direction with a slightly evil looking grin on her face. Then again, she always looked a little evil when grinning.

"The speed limit." I answered curtly, "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you guys." She nonchalantly answered, as if sitting in a hallway was perfectly normal.

"Terezi, why aren't you in the apartment?" Nepeta walked up to her and grabbed her arm to help her up off the floor.

"I told you, I was waiting for you."

"Don't tell me. You locked yourself out. Is that it?" Vriska joked, walking up behind me, using my shoulder as a place to rest her elbow.

"No!" Terezi protested, but her face instantly flushed against her consent.

"Don't tease her Vriska." Nepeta instructed the girl before turning back to her roommate. "Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone. Why didn't you ask the landlord to let you in?"

"You know I hate asking people for help." Terezi huffed at Nepeta. I turned my head to look at Vriska, who shrugged, both of us a little uncomfortable at this point.

"It doesn't make you weak to ask for help every once in a while. What would have happened if I wouldn't have come home until tomorrow? Then what?" The short blonde asked the blind girl. When Terezi wouldn't answer Nepeta threw her hands up in defeat. "You are so difficult sometimes!" Nepeta said with a small growl, and when she turned her back to unlock the door Terezi stuck her tongue out in the fuming girl's direction.

"So, I can't help but notice something different about you." Terezi moved towards Vriska, actually using her cane to make sure she didn't hit anything, namely Vriska.

"Really?" Vriska smirked at the raven-haired girl.

"Yeah," Terezi inhaled deeply through her nose, causing Vriska to take a step back in surprise, "you smell more metallic than when you left. Like _really_ metallic. Did Equius build you a replacement metal arm?"

"Uh, yeah, he did." Vriska answered, clearly baffled.

"Before you ask, I didn't tell her." Nepeta commented in a frustrated tone.

"Awesome! Have you tried breaking anything with it yet?" Terezi asked Vriska, reaching out to touch the arm. Vriska moved it out and towards the blind girl's searching hand, surprising me a bit at her helpfulness.

"Not yet, but I will probably soon. Equius said it was stronger than a normal arm." Vriska replied as Terezi studied the metallic limb by touch.

"Terezi, don't change the subject!" Nepeta fumed at her roommate.

"Just drop it, please!" Terezi spun around to face Nepeta, but was off by a bit. Her senses always got a bit worse the more emotional she was.

"As much fun as this has been, we'll leave you guys alone to work this out." I commented, wanting nothing more than to get away.

"Yeah, good luck." Vriska added, backing away slowly along with me. We turned around and walked away to the sound of the two roommates frustrated voices filling the hallway.

"And I thought you were stubborn…" I mumbled once I unlocked my place and steped inside.

"And I thought you worried too much…" Vriska returned, her eyes slightly widened.

I chuckled under my breath, then checked my phone to see what time it was. "Hey, it's almost 6:30, any preference on dinner?"

"I'm not really in the mood for Italian, anything else is fine." She replied, still leaning up against the door.

"Well, there's this pretty good burger place near campus. It looks like a dive, but it's probably one of the best burger places I've ever been too."

"Sounds good to me. But can we wait a couple of minutes to make sure those two are out of the hallway? I don't really feel like walking through that." She shuddered a bit at the thought, causing me to laugh.

"I didn't think you were scared of anything." I teased.

"Not scared. Just a little freaked out. I don't know why, but Terezi makes me feel unnerved. And it's not because she's blind, it's her personality and how she talks to me." Vriska explained, and I knew she was serious considering she didn't even respond to the teasing.

"Well, there's a way around them. I'm not hiding in my apartment, extremely hungry, when there's another way to go." I re-shouldered my purse and stepped past Vriska into the hallway.

"Well, you should have just said something!" She grinned, following me out into the hall.

* * *

"When you said that there was another way around, you did not mention that it involved twice as many stairs and walking around the building." Vriska panted out once we were at my car.

"Sorry?" I wasn't sure if she was mad at the stairs, or me but couldn't help laughing as she starting panting with her tongue literally out of her mouth. "Oh, stop being a drama queen." That earned me a glare from glittering blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my green Honda. She followed suit, and we were off.

It was a relatively short ride to the restaurant, filled with music from the radio, after, of course, Vriska found a station that she deemed appropriate. Dinner was filled with stares from other tables at Vriska, which she pointedly ignored. I didn't see any anger or frustration in her eyes, so I figured that she legitimately didn't care about them.

"Hey, just so you know, I do work from 10 to 5 tomorrow. I kinda forgot to mention that before." I said when we had finished our food, and were just sitting and enjoying a moment of relaxation.

"Shit. What am I supposed to do alone for 7 hours?"

"Be honest, will you even be awake at 10?" I joked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh screw you. Sleeping in is not a bad thing." Her tone was serious, but a small snort of laughter broke the façade.

"Sleeping in, yes. Sleeping until noon every day, no." I said with a raised eyebrow as I paid the check. With that I stood up, Vriska following, and we headed home.

* * *

At eight the next morning I awoke to a loud buzzing in my right ear, and a groaning girl in my left. Letting out my own groan, I slammed my hand down on the buzzing clock, effectively shutting up half the noise in my room.

"Vriska, shut up…" I mumbled at her. I was definitely _not_ a morning person.

"Fifteen more minutes…"

"The saying is five. And you don't have to wake up." I growled at her, throwing the covers off me and getting up. Without me taking up half the bed, the half-asleep girl grabbed the other pillow to hug to her chest and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Giving her a glare, I went into the bathroom, stepping into the shower before turning the water on so the initial cold wave would shock me awake. I quickly washed my body and hair, stepping out of the shower and into my room wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Jesus Fussyfangs!" I looked over to see Vriska diving to bury her face in a pillow. "Put on some clothes!"

"I thought you were asleep…" I muttered, pulling the towel more snugly around my body, quickly grabbing some clothes and quickly walking back to the bathroom. Once dressed, I stepped back into my bedroom, drying my short hair with a towel.

"Are you dressed now?" I heard a muffled voice from my bed.

"Yes. I figured you'd fall back asleep."

"I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if raided your fridge while you were at work." She sat back up, her cheeks still slightly tinted pink.

"Of course. As long as you're here, it's your home too." I answered her, figuring that it was obvious.

"Right, 'kay. I'm going back to sleep now." With that Vriska snuggled back into the bed. I shook my head in her direction and walked to the kitchen to have some coffee and a bagel. Eating quickly, I walked out to my car, driving to the small bookstore in a little over ten minutes. I walked into the medium-sized building and headed to the back room to put my bag down.

"Hey Kan!" I turned to see John Egbert peaking his head through the door.

"Hello John. How are you today?" I asked him, pinning a nametag to my red collared shirt.

"Eh. I had to be here a few hours ago, but it's been slow this morning. I've had to pass time by reorganizing the movies."

"What are they organized by today?" I asked with a smile, knowing that the odd boy liked to arrange the movies by something different every time he worked.

"I went traditional, and did it by genre." He laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose as they started to slide. "So, anything new with you. Something has to have happened to you in the past month."

"Well, my friend from way back is visiting." Of course Vriska was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Cool. Any particular reason, or just 'cause?" He started walking with me as I headed towards the buy-back counter. It was probably the most interesting position, getting to see all the different books people had to sell, but the cataloging and assigning prices could be a pain sometimes.

"She had an accident." He looked worried and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off quickly. "She's fine now. But I didn't want her to be alone, and we haven't seen each other in a while, so it's a win-win."

"That really nice of you."

"I guess. It's kind of selfish though…"

"So, is she cute?" The question came suddenly, but I would be lying if I said I didn't expect it.

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask about that." I laughed a bit. "But, I guess I'd say she's pretty. She's definitely a character."

"Any chance she'll come into the store?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Probably not. To be honest, bookstores aren't her thing." He looked crestfallen, and I couldn't help but try and cheer him up a bit. "Maybe I'll have her pick me up one day, that way she'll have to come in the store."

"Really?"

"Yes John. Now, there's a customer in the movie section. Why don't you check to see if they need help?" I pointed at the old women who looked very confused.

"Right! Talk to you later Kan." He scurried away to the old women, causing me to roll my eyes at his retreating form.

* * *

About two hours into my shift I saw my boss walk through the door, heading over to me immediately.

"Kanaya." She nodded in greeting, walking behind the counter.

"Hello Rose." I greeted in return. She ran her hand through her bob-cut blonde hair, closing her eyes, and let out a large sigh. "Something wrong?" I asked tentatively. Sure, I considered Rose a friend, but I didn't want to push any boundaries, especially at work.

"Nothing new. Mom's been drinking too much recently, again. I'm just sick of taking care of her drunk ass." She opened one eye to look at me, and I saw that she was wearing her purple contacts.

"Sorry to hear that." I put a hand on her shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Eh. Just give me some good news, that's all I need right now." She put a hand over mine then straightened up, causing my hand to fall away.

"We've bought about 25 books in the two hours I've been here, is that good enough?" I offered a playful smirk, knowing the high numbers would cheer her up.

"Jeez. Good morning then." She immediately looked less troubled and gave herself a quick shake. "Good. Well, I'm going to be in the back, I have to catalog a shipment. Find me if you need me." With a wave she began walking towards the back room, her tall frame moving with a strange grace.

"Excuse me miss." I turned to see a man holding a bag full of books.

"Hello sir. Did you want to sell those books?" I asked him, a polite smile on my face.

"Yes." He hefted the books onto the counter with a thud.

"I need to see some ID please." He handed me his card, which seemed normal, and I handed it back to him. "It'll be a short wait. May I have your name so I can call you when it's done?"

"Sam is fine."

"Alright. I'll call your name once I'm finished." He nodded and walked towards the movie section, and I set to work.

The first book I pulled out was some fantasy book I had never heard of, which involved me checking multiple different catalogs to figure out a price. Once that was done I pulled out a few more books, the next book being a Spiderman comic, and the one under it being an encyclopedia on spiders. Of course, against my will, my thoughts immediately went to Vriska, wondering if she was okay and what she was doing all alone in the apartment.

It was going to be a long shift…

* * *

Five excruciating hours later I was in the back room unpinning my nametag and grabbing my bag.

"Kanaya." I looked over my shoulder to see Rose standing in the door to the back room.

"Yes?"

"Some of the others, meaning John and Dave, wanted to grab dinner after we close. I told them I'd only go if you would, because I'm not eating dinner alone with those two again, they still haven't figured out that I'm not interested in either of them. I thought I'd save you from John's surprise attack and ask you myself." She smirked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well…" I thought about Vriska alone, and I knew I couldn't leave her by herself for a few more hours. "I will if I can bring someone."

"Did our Kan finally get a man?" She asked, and, though I might just be going crazy, I swore I could hear a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"No, my friend is visiting, and I've already left her alone all day." I explained, shouldering my bag.

"Oh." She looked a little surprised, and possible guilty, but the emotion flashed by so quickly I couldn't tell. "I don't think they'll have a problem with that. We're going to meet at Flanagan's at 7:30. See you there." She turned and threw a hand up in a parting wave.

Finally able to escape, I quickly walked out of the room and headed for the front door, waving at John on the way out, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He must have heard Vriska was coming to dinner with me. Sighing, I made my way to my car, driving home quickly, before ultimately making it to my door. I walked into the apartment only to be greeted by the noise of explosions and Vriska's yelling.

"What is going on?" I asked, walking into my living room to see the girl sitting on the couch, slouched over a controller, playing her Xbox. "I see you entertained yourself just fine."

"Hey Fussyfangs! No, not you Tav, Kan just got back from work." Now I was really confused. "Hold on, the match is almost over… You idiot, did you really think camping there would work? Ha! Headshot!" She laughed semi-maniacally at the screen.

"I'm going to go change." I told her, but received no acknowledgement. Ignoring that, I walked into my room and changed out of the polo and into a more comfortable flowing top. I also changed out of the black pants and into a pair of black skinny jeans. Once that was done I walked back into the living room to see Vriska shutting down the system and taking the ridiculous headpiece off.

"How was work?" She smirked at me.

"Boring. How was… whatever it was that you were doing?"

"Awesome. I'm not quite sure why I felt the need to bring my Xbox, considering I wouldn't have been able to play it with one hand, but now I'm very happy I did. I called Tavros and talked to him for a while before we decided to play online." She explained, and I suddenly understood why she was talking to her screen.

"I'm glad you found something to do. Listen, a few friends from work want to grab dinner in about two hours, and I kind of invited you along. Is that okay?"

"I guess. At least I'll get to see if you lied about cute boys." She grinned and winked at me. A strange tightening occurred in my gut, which I had no explanation for, so I quickly disregarded it.

"Right. Anyway, we need to leave at about seven, so be ready." I told her, flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Yes sir." She mock-saluted me before getting up to head to the bedroom.

"Also," she turned around to look at me, "please, for the love of god, try to behave." I pleaded.

"But of course." Her grin was pure evil as she pulled the door closed. I was suddenly dreading dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey! So I would have written this earlier, considering I had Fall Break last week, but my parents basically wanted to spend every minute with me. And in my free time I decided to draw a little, because my tablet and Photoshop is at home, so I can only draw on the computer at home. But it's written now, so here it is.

Also my birthday was Sunday, so you guys could give me reviews as a gift, considering they make me all warm and fuzzy inside!

As always, I own nothing

* * *

My hands started shaking by the time I pulled into a parking spot outside the restaurant at precisely 7:30. Vriska, on the other hand, had one foot propped up, and had her hands behind her head, which was bobbing to some crappy pop song. She must have felt the car stop, because she opened her eyes and glanced over at me, a lazy smirk on her face.

"Is someone nervous her friends won't like me?" The taunt slipped from her as she undid her seatbelt. She straightened out and faced me fully.

"No. It's not that. Usually you can get along with at least one person. You just have a way of… making situations embarrassing for me."

"What can I say, you're fun to embarrass. You blush so easily. It's cute." Against my will I felt my face warm up. "See?" She poked my cheek.

"Just, please, try to behave." I groaned, undoing my own seatbelt.

"Who, me?" She asked, trying to sound innocent, a hand on her chest and everything.

"I swear Vriska." I glared at her, which caused her to simply laugh. Time to pull out the secret weapon then. "Fine. You intentionally embarrass me tonight, and I'll bring up _Him_." I threatened, the last word a growl. Color drained from her face, and her face contorted into one of terror.

"You wouldn't dare!" She freaked out a bit.

"Call my bluff then. See what happens." I flashed her a smirk of my own and got out of the car.

"Kan!" I heard her yell as she scrambled out of the car after me. "You promised you'd never bring that up again." She whined as she ran to catch up with me.

"And I won't, as long as you behave." I smiled and patted her head.

"I hate you…" She muttered as I pulled the door open.

"Of course you do." I said in a singsong voice, knowing I had won. I walked up to the hostess, and asked where the rest of the group was. She pointed me back towards the bar and I lead Vriska over towards the table once I spotted my coworkers.

"Kanaya!" John called as he waved over-animatedly in our direction.

"Hey." Dave, a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and a strange affinity for sunglasses, nodded towards us. Thankfully he had forgone the glasses tonight, and I could see his bright hazel eyes.

"Hey guys, this is my friend, Vriska. Vriska this is John and Dave, the two guys I usually work with." I introduced them all as I sat down. Vriska sat down between John and I, nodding in greeting. "Where's Rose?" I asked when I noticed the final member of our party missing.

"Right behind you." Her voice caused me to jump a little, which of course caused Vriska to snicker, but to her credit she did try and cut it short. Rose sat down on the other side of me, between Dave and I.

"Hello Rose. This is Vriska," I motioned to Vriska, "the friend I told you about earlier.

"Nice to meet you." Rose extended a hand to Vriska, right across my chest. Vriska raised an eyebrow at the offered hand, but took it anyway.

"Likewise." Vriska responded, grasping Rose's hand firmly. Suddenly I felt trapped in the middle of something I didn't quite understand, but, thankfully, was saved by the server coming for drink orders.

Once the drinks were on the table, Vriska shed the gray jacket she was wearing, hanging it on the back of her chair.

"Wow! That's awesome!" John exclaimed, staring right at Vriska's metal arm. "You're like the T-X!"

"I have no idea what that means." Vriska admitted with a laugh before taking a sip from her drink.

"He's a movie junkie. Safe to bet it's from a movie." Dave told Vriska.

"Like you haven't seen the 'Terminator' movies." John huffed at Dave.

"Oh, I have. I was just informing her for future reference, considering the drunker you get, the more obscure your references get." Dave informed him with a smirk, motioning to the beer in front of John.

"Whatever." John turned back to Vriska to explain. "The bad guy from the third Terminator movie was a shape-shifting robot woman. Ooh! Can you make your arm into any weapons?" He was literally bouncing up and down at this point.

"Calm down bro. Soon your going to ask her if she can make her chest bigger too." Dave mocked, taking a sip of his drink.

Of course, his statement came in the middle of me taking a sip of my water, causing me to choke on the liquid. Rose patted my back as I coughed to clear my throat. Vriska, on the other hand, simply stared at her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Nope." She looked up at John. "I guess they're stuck this size." She joked.

"I wasn't going to- I would never! I swear- That's not- God damn it Dave!" John's face fell into his hands, but not before we all saw the blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey, it's cool. I get the reference so don't sweat it. And, no, it's not a shape-shifting arm." She assured him, extending the arm to let him take a look at it.

"Well, it's still awesome. Can I ask why you have it?" He asked her tentatively as he touched the metal.

"Small explosion. Lost the arm and sight in my left eye." She stated very matter-of-factly, but I could still see the tension in her face. Unconsciously I placed a hand on her knee and squeezed. A hand covered mine, and a smile flashed across her face as she continued to watch John study the appendage. I wasn't quite sure why, but her smile cause one to make its way onto my own face.

"So who built the arm?" Rose inquired, admiring it from afar.

"You remember Nepeta?" I asked, leaning back a bit to give her a better view.

"The one I got my kitten from? Your neighbor?" Rose asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, that one. Her friend is a robotics genius. He built the arm." I told her as the waiter came to ask if we were ready to order. We asked for another minute, and all turned to our menus to figure out what we wanted.

_So far so good._ I thought to myself, suddenly feeling better about the whole night.

* * *

"You should have seen her in elementary school. She grew so much faster than the rest of us, but she went through such an awkward uncoordinated phase in the fourth grade. I swear, she could barely walk without tripping." Vriska had just finished telling yet another wonderful story from our youth, of course centered on me, causing the table to laugh. I swear, you give the girl some alcohol, and she turns into a chatterbox.

"Vriska, remember our conversation from the car?" I hissed under my breath at her.

"Oh loosen up Fussyfangs! It's not that bad." She patted me on the shoulder. "Now, what else do you guys wanna know?" She asked the table.

"Any embarrassing love stories?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"I've got one." I declared, cutting off Vriska before she could speak.

"Kan. Come on, you wouldn't!" Vriska grabbed my arm in protest.

"Oh, I would. You guys want to hear about Vriska's first crush?" I looked around the table, and got three adamant head nods, and one shake, coming from the girl in question. "Well, in the sixth grade we got a foreign exchange student in our middle school. His name was Eridan. He was tall, dark, handsome, with an accent and everything."

"I'm not seeing how this is embarrassing." Dave commented.

"Just wait. So Vriska sees him the first day of school and decides that they're going to be together forever. But instead of talking to him like a normal person she decides to borderline stalk him from afar. Didn't you actually follow him home one day?" I asked her with a grin.

"Maybe…" She reluctantly admitted.

"Right. I believe she even put a note in his locker one day. This goes on for about a month before he finally figures it all out, and he confronts her. He told her that he was flattered and all, but she wasn't his type. Vriska, being so stubborn, asked him why, and he informed her that he was gay. The best part though, was that the boy was flamboyant, and about seven different people had already told Vriska that very same thing."

"You had a crush on a gay guy?" John asked, holding back a laugh.

"So I have lousy gay-dar, sue me!" She threw her hands up in defeat, groaning.

"Vriska, he took me shopping one day, and gave me fashion tips. He loved shoes and scarves more than anything. I mean, I don't mean to play on stereotypes, but come on." I laughed and bumped her shoulder. "I will never understand why you liked him anyway. The boy couldn't even say your name."

"How so?" Rose asked.

"He had issues with his 'w's and 'v's. He added them together a lot. I was Vwriska." She told them, putting a hand over her eyes.

"That's hilarious." Dave chuckled.

"I hate you all. Especially you." She glared at me.

"Hey, I warned you." I laughed.

Our conversation continued for a while longer, each of us exchanging embarrassing stories from the past, before we finally admitted it was time to go home. Waving goodbye, I lead a tipsy Vriska back to the car and headed home. She was oddly quiet in the car, and walking up to the apartment.

"Your boss has a crush on you." She stated once we were in my living room.

"Excuse me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Rose. She likes you. It's obvious by the way she watches you, and the way she glared whenever you touched me." Vriska informed me, shedding her jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"Really? But she's never said anything." I wrinkled my brows, trying to think back over our interactions.

"Why so deep in thought. You considering it?" She walked over and punched me lightly on the arm.

"Why, you jealous?" Sarcasm laced my words, but it was lost in the drunken haze surrounding her brain.

"Do I have a reason to be?" She shot back with a smirk, her arms crossed, mirroring my posture.

"Funny. No, I'm not into her like that. And she knows that, which is why she hasn't tried anything I guess." I reasoned.

"Well, let's hope she keeps it that way. I wouldn't want to have to kick her ass." She told me, a twinkle in her eye. She walked up to me, and out of the blue, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for a wonderful night." Laughter shone in her eyes as she spun around and headed to the bedroom, leaving me there, holding a hand on my cheek. The skin tingled where her lips had touched, and I found myself unable to move as a foreign, but definitely not unpleasant, sensation engulfed me.

I must have been standing there like a moron for a while, because Vriska poked her head out of the bedroom to look for me.

"Coming Fussyfangs?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I told her, forcing my body to move again. I got ready for bed quickly, still in a haze, and crawled into bed next to the softly snoring blonde. Even with the lights out I was hyperaware of her right next to me, and how right it felt. A calm and warm feeling washed over me, and without really thinking, I decided I wanted to fall asleep next to her for a long time to come.

That revelation chased all calm from me, and I shot up. Realization cleared any haze in my head, and caused a small panic to settle in my stomach. I had a crush on my best friend. I had a crush on a straight girl. I had a crush on Vriska. Vriska of all people!

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, right? Anyway, I promise some VrisKan in the next chapter. I actually know what I'm going to write, so it's just the process of writing it, not the whole brainstorming process as well. Hopefully that means it will be up soon (this weekend maybe?). No promises though.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I have no excuse other than laziness and Modern Family as to why i didn't write this over the weekend. So yeah.

Also, happy Spirit Day!

* * *

Life went on normal for the next three weeks, or at least as normal as it can be when you have a giant crush on your best friend who happens to be living with you.

I started noticing little things about Vriska that I would have never before. When she was thinking really hard her eyebrows scrunched together, and just the tip of her tongue would pop out of her mouth. When she was annoyed she crossed her arms, and her left eye would twitch occasionally. If she was really happy a small sparkle could be seen in her eyes, even the left one, and it lit up her whole face. Her hair curled at the ends if she blow-dried it, but if it air-dried the entire mass would become wavy. She could only fall asleep after laying on her back, sides, and stomach.

And of course all these things were adorable to me, which wasn't helping the crush go away. It also didn't help that Vriska flirted jokingly all the time, and would pat my arms or shoulders to make a point. Basically, I was screwed.

It was Tuesday afternoon, and I was working, which I hoped would get my mind off Vriska, but no one was in the store, which gave me time to let my mind wander. Vriska offered to drop me off today so that she could borrow my car. When I asked her why she needed it, she gave me some offhand answer about wanting to shop, which I didn't really believe, but didn't feel like fighting.

"Kanaya." I saw Rose walking over to me.

"Yes?" I straightened up, pushing off the counter I was leaning on.

"I need you to grab the box labeled 'S-F 4' from the back room and restock some of the shelves." She told me, walking around the counter to take my place.

"Alright." I walked to the backroom and located the box, which was of course on the highest shelf. Vriska complained about her luck? She had nothing on me at his point. Sighing, I went to grab a stool in order to reach the box. Even on the stool I had to stretch in order to reach, but I finally managed to wrap my fingers around the edges, and started to move the thing towards me.

I was not counting on the weight of the box when I grabbed the stool however, and once I lifted the box off the shelf I heard a loud snap, which was followed by a falling sensation, accompanied by a sharp pain on both sides of my head, and finally unconsciousness.

* * *

Rose heard the loud thump even all the way in the front of the store, which meant it must have been a very large box hitting the floor. A very large box or…

"Kanaya!" She freaked when she realized what could have happened. Sprinting to the back room quickly, she was greeted with the sight of her employee sprawled on the floor, books all over her, unconscious. "Shit…" Rose quickly kneeled by the other girl and checked for breathing. To her relief she saw the rise and fall of Kanaya's chest. "Now what…?" She figured that she could treat Kanaya just like she'd treat her drunk mother when she was like this. Steadying herself, she picked up the unconscious girl and propped her up against the wall, a box to her side so that she wouldn't slump over.

Once that was done she considered her options. Other than Kanaya, she was the only one working all day, and she really couldn't just leave the store, the owner would throw a fit. Rose figured the best thing to do would be to get Kanaya a ride home. Grabbing her cell phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she wanted. After a few rings there was a voice on the other end, albeit, not the one she was expecting.

"Hello?" The voice was harsh, not at all melodic, and definitely not Nepeta.

"Is this Nepeta's phone?" Rose asked, thinking she might have dialed the wrong number.

"Yeah." Came the brief reply.

"Alright, who is this?" For god's sake, it was like pulling teeth.

"Her roommate. Who's this?"

"My name's Rose Lalonde, I'm Kanaya Maryam's boss. I need to speak with Nepeta."

"Nepeta was an idiot and forgot her phone this morning. She's out shopping for who knows what. You want me to tell her you called?" The roommate now sounded incredibly bored.

"No, listen, are you friends with Kanaya?" Rose asked, hoping this girl could come get her.

"Kind of." The other voice said with a laugh.

"Well she had an accident at work, and I need someone to come and pick her up to take her home." To Rose's surprise, and horror, the other girl started to laugh hysterically.

"How exactly does one injure themselves in a bookstore? You know what, never mind. I can't come and get her. I can't drive."

"What kind of person laughs at something like this?! And who can't drive when they're on their own?" Rose was getting pissed at this point.

"A blind girl. Look, you need someone to come and get Kan, call Vriska." And with that the girl hung up.

Vriska? Rose would rather knock herself unconscious to match Kanaya. The tall blonde had a way of pissing her off, and they had only just met. Sure, it might have something to do with the fact that Rose was a little bit jealous of Vriska. Hell, who was she kidding, she was a lot jealous. But if you harbored a crush on your employee, only to see her so comfortable with another woman, you'd be jealous too! It was stupid, after all, Kanaya showed no signs of being interested in women at all, so Rose really had no hold over her, but she just couldn't help it. That, and the smug look on the blonde's face, like she knew exactly what was going on in Rose's head, irritated her to no end.

But Kanaya needed help, and Rose knew that she could trust Vriska to get Kanaya home. Rose could think whatever she wanted about the other girl, but she knew that Vriska cared for Kanaya.

Sighing, Rose stood and walked over to Kanaya's bag to get her cell phone. Scrolling through the contacts, she found Vriska's number and dialed it, figuring that she'd be more likely to pick up if the call came from a familiar number. The line connected after two rings.

"Kan, what's up?"

"Vriska? It's Rose…"

* * *

I became aware of a slight throbbing in my head, along with a cold sensation on my forehead first. Next came the quiet sounds of speaking, or more accurately, a hushed yelling that could only belong to one person.

"Well she's still not awake, so tell me what to do! No! No, don't give me that bullshit again; I need to know if she's going to be ok! I shouldn't take that tone, no, you listen to me, my friend had been unconscious for two hours, so I'll take whatever god damn tone I want to take!" It was coming from just outside my door; I could see a light coming in from the cracked door, currently the only light in the dark room.

"Vriska…" I tried to get her attention, but my throat felt unnaturally dry. "Vriska!" I tried again, more successful this time.

"Kanaya! You're awake. Thank god." She quickly entered the room, swiftly making her way to my bed, kneeling next to me.

"What happened?" I tried to sit up, jostling the ice pack that was on my head. She helped me sit up against my headboard before she tried to explain anything.

"I don't really know. I was sitting here, watching T.V. when I got a phone call from your boss. She sounded all freaked out, which is why I didn't hang up on her right away, and she told me that you were knocked unconscious at work, and to come and get you. Once I got there we carried you to the car, and I drove you home. I got you settled in bed and called a doctor, and he told me that you would be fine after you rested, but you should take it easy for a little while. Rose also told me to tell you that you get tomorrow off; she doesn't want you hurting yourself any further." Vriska explained to me, still looking very concerned. She took a seat next to me on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

"Vris, don't worry, I'm fine now. Stop looking at me like I'm dying." I tried to soothe her, but she surprised me by launching herself at me, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You scared me Fussyfangs! I saw you unconscious and I freaked out. I didn't know if you were ok, or if you were really hurt. It made me realize that just how much I need you! You're always there for me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Then I realized that this is how you felt when you were called about me, only ten times worse. I feel so bad that I put you through all that! I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you." She buried her face in my neck, never loosening her grip.

Her words were causing my stomach to do little flips. I held onto her tightly right back, but had to keep reminding myself that all her feelings were of friendship, nothing else. _Fucking crush!_

"Hey, it's ok. I know that you'd do the same for me." She pulled back, and I looked into her brilliant cobalt eyes, trying not to get lost in the strangely deep irises. "We're friends, no, not just friends. We're best friends, and I know that either of us would do anything for the other. If the roles had been reversed I know that you would have had me in your place, taking care of me the whole time." To my surprise that statement caused her to bark out a humorless laugh.

"About that. I guess now's a good as time as any to tell you. I don't have a place anymore. My landlord kicked me out for having too many complaints lodged against me." She wouldn't look me in the eyes, and a blush was creeping its way onto her face.

"What? When did this happen? And what about your stuff?"

"It happened the day that the bomb showed up on my doorstep. I also got fired that day. Apparently telling a drunk guy who's a dick, and also flirts with you to go fuck himself is not 'proper etiquette'. As for my stuff, I had Tavros and his friend move the important stuff; the rest came with the apartment or will be donated."

"All that happened in one day?" I asked, and was granted a nod and a sniffle. "Talk about the worst day ever." I knew it was tactless, but it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Actually, no."

"What? How is it not?" I asked, stunned at her response.

"You came. It made everything a little bit better. When I woke up to you, sitting in the chair right next to my bed, looking so concerned, and a bit frumpy, I knew just how scared you were. And knowing how scared you were, just for me, it let me know just how much you cared." She explained, a shy smile on her lips.

I chose to ignore the jab she threw in there. "How could you not know that I cared about you?"

"Oh, I knew. You were my closest friend growing up, so of course I knew that you cared. I just didn't know how much. Kanaya, keep in mind, I grew up thinking that no one cared about me. My mom died when I was four, my father didn't care enough to find me, let alone raise me. The owners of the orphanage only made sure that I was clothed and fed, nothing more.

"Then you come along. You kept me out of trouble as best I'd let you. You actually wanted to make sure I was ok. You cared about me for no other reason than you wanted to. And now, you're helping me through this terrible time, and making it not so bad. It just feels really, really good to know that I have someone in my life that cares about me unconditionally.

"Oh god, listen to me! I sound like a total sap." She put her face in her hands with an embarrassed laugh.

I couldn't really think how to respond. This had been the most Vriska had ever opened up to me. She hated talking about feelings, but here she was, spilling her soul out to me. It warmed my heart in ways that I couldn't explain. I decided to just go on instinct for my response.

"Even if you sound like a sap, that is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever said to me." Vriska looked up to meet my eyes. Smiling at my statement.

"That can't be true. You're an incredible person."

"Vriska, I have the nasty habit of wanting to fix people. Most people don't want that, they don't want someone to know their problems. Honestly, the reason I first talked to you was because I was curious about what you were going through. But that curiosity started to become caring. That's when I knew that I didn't want to fix you; I just wanted to be there for you. I didn't necessarily care if you were problem free, but I did want to help you in any way that I could." I told her, wiping a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Look at us, now we're both saps." She laughed, grabbing my hands and holding them between us.

_I'm going to regret this…_ "Is that such a bad thing? Sharing how you feel with someone who cares about you?"

"I guess not. After all, if I held it all inside, I'd probably have an emotional breakdown in public and be hospitalized." She grinned as she spoke.

_She's going to figure me out!_ "And I'd be right there with you the whole time." I laughed at the image.

"You care way too much."

_What the hell am I doing?!_ "I know. I can't help it. You make me care. You make me care more than I should." The last statement came out of my mouth barely above a whisper, causing Vriska to stop chuckling. My head dropped, and I stared at the comforter.

"Kan?" She asked, but I refused to respond. "Kanaya." She let go of one of my hands, gripping my chin and gently pulling my face upwards. "What does that mean?"

My heart was racing; I had no idea how to respond to that. So of course, I did the stupid thing. I leaned forward, slowly, locking our gazes, making sure that she wasn't freaking out on me, and connected our lips.

It was gentle, chaste, and the most amazing feeling that I had ever experienced. The kiss only lasted a few moments; I pulled back and looked at Vriska, petrified for her reaction.

She surprised me by smiling slightly and grabbing my hands again, stroking her thumbs over the back of my hands. "How long?"

"Huh?" I had no idea what was going on anymore.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" She clarified.

"Um, I guess I really realized it the day we had dinner with my friends. You kissed me on the cheek and it felt, I dunno, right? I don't know how else to explain it." I couldn't look her in the eyes, so I stared at our hands.

"Kan, look at me." I looked up sheepishly, still terrified. "I've wanted to do that since I left for Charleston. The only difference is that you had the guts to do something about it."

"Four years? Jesus…" I couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

"Yep, four agonizing years of worrying about you finding the boy of your dreams and leaving me behind in your past."

"Vriska. Even if I found someone, I'd never leave you behind anywhere. You have to believe me when I tell you that." I pulled my hands from her grasp and grabbed her face, pouring ever ounce of sincerity into my words.

"Well, I know that now." She smiled, a real true smile that brightened up her whole face.

"Now that that's all settled…"

"What?" She picked up on my awkwardness after a moment, smirking slightly. "Oh, just kiss me already Fussyfangs."

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Are we happy? This kind of wrote itself, this was not the original plan. So tell me what you think!

Also, 7 away from 200 views? Almost 20 followers? You people are amazing! I never expected the story to get feedback this amazing. I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Vriska had fallen asleep an hour ago, head on my chest, arms wrapped around my midsection. Personally, I knew that there was no way I'd fall asleep any time in the near future. There were far too many emotions running through my mind. The overwhelming majority felt amazing, like a sun had been placed in my chest, emanating wonderfully comforting warmth throughout all my limbs. My lips still tingled, a strange but welcome side effect of kissing the softly snoring cuddle monster. The side of my shirt had ridden up, and Vriska's "real" arm was pressed against the exposed skin, causing tingles to run straight to my spine and… other places. That was definitely new. But the best part was that I was truly content, I could have lain there forever and never grown tired of the feeling.

However, there were dark thoughts in the back of my mind, completely unwelcome, but persistent nonetheless. This was all so new to me, being with another woman, what if I misread the feelings? I could never forgive myself if I hurt Vriska. Or what if I was some prize to be won by her? A conquest so to speak? Yes, I hated myself for thinking those things about her, but I couldn't help it. I tended to over analyze things. And was I ready to take this relationship, whatever it was, out into the public?

The only way I could be sure was to take things slow, as much as my body seemed to be opposing the idea. I wasn't sure how similar same sex female relationships were to boy-girl ones, but I was assuming they were generally the same. Which meant lying in bed together after kissing for half an hour wasn't exactly "slow". I didn't know what she thought about it, so I guessed that we'd have to have a conversation about said relationship relatively soon.

The girl in question suddenly tightened her grip around me, burrowing her face further, before rolling over with a large yawn.

"Morin' Fussyfangs." She greeted with a lazy grin.

"It's nine o'clock at night." I deadpanned back, lifting my back so she could move her metallic arm from under me. Honestly, the thing was not the most comfortable thing to sleep on.

"Details, details. Fine then, 'night Fussyfangs." She straightened up, stretching herself out, reminding me of a cat waking up from a catnap. I couldn't help my wandering eyes as her muscles bunched and extended underneath the fabric of the tight blue shirt she was wearing. "Like what you see?"

The unexpected question sent a blush flying over my face. "I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. Honestly, it's only natural." She threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Must you do that?" I huffed, getting out of the bed as well.

"Yes!" She called as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

"I must be insane. That's it. How else would I fall for that?" I chuckled under my breath as I made my way to the kitchen. My stomach had started growling when Vriska had fallen asleep, and now it was roaring like a savage beast. "I'm getting there…" I mumbled as a particularly loud rumble sounded throughout my kitchen.

I grabbed leftover pasta from the fridge, microwaving two servings. While that was going I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet, filling one up with milk, the other up with Mountain Dew, the latter of the two obviously being for my blonde housemate. Once the microwave beeped I grabbed the container, dividing it onto two plates.

"Aww, is that a romantic Italian dinner just for the two of us?" Vriska walked into the kitchen and flopped down into her chair.

"Seriously, you and sarcasm." I shook my head at her, sitting opposite of her snickering form, and began to eat.

"I've been told it's a coping mechanism." She said with a mouth full of pasta and a grin. I laughed at that before turning my attention back to dinner. Once our plates were cleared, Vriska surprised me by grabbing them both and washing them.

"Thank you."

"I figure, you've already done so much for me, I might as well pull some weight around here." She shrugged, soaping the plates.

"Well, it's very appreciated."

"Don't mention it." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, which I gladly returned with one of my own. Once the dishes were all washed I moved to the couch, Vriska following close on my heels. I sat on the left side, and she sat on the right, throwing her feet into my lap.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep."

"Fine… Look, Vriska, we need to talk." I said, folding my hands above her ankles.

"Shit, usually don't hear that until much later in the relationship…"

"No! Oh god no, it's not bad. We just need to figure all this out." I threw up my hands and explained quickly.

"What's there to figure out? I like you, you like me. We like each other. Simple as that." She stated simply.

"Firstly, what are we?" I asked.

"Twenty questions, eh? Alright." She swung her feel off my lap, got up, and stood in front of me. "Kanaya Porrim Maryam," I cringed at the use of my middle name, not particularly fond the name that had been passed down over the generations, "will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I couldn't help but giggle at the over dramatic display, but at the same time I was thrilled.

"Of course." She grinned at that, settling herself next to me and kissing my cheek.

"Alrighty, next?"

"What are we going to do about the fact that you're homeless? And jobless?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. I obviously don't want to be two hours away from you, and the only thing I have in Charleston is Tavros, and our friendship was more of an online thing anyway. So I was thinking I could get a job down here, and if you'd let me stay here for a little bit, I could get my own place once I had enough saved up." She had obviously put a lot thought into this. One problem though…

"Vriska, it's stupid of you to waste money on a place when this place is big enough for both of us." As soon as the words left my mouth I blushed, wishing I hadn't said them at all. "I didn't mean- I mean, only if you want! I totally understand if you want your own place. And I'm sorry; I was totally assuming that you'd even want to live here! God, I'm a moron. Vrisk- mmph!" My rambling was cut short by her lips over mine.

"I didn't want to assume that you would have me here. If you're willing to let me stay, I _will_ be helping you with rent. I'm not a freeloader." She said once she pulled back, her hands on my cheeks.

"Fair enough. Last thing. Are you ok with this being public?" I asked, tentatively. She brought her eyebrows together, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I think so. Obviously I don't want to be all over you in public, I hate it when couples do that. But I'm fine with going out and stuff like that." She said thoughtfully. "But what about you?" She looked up, staring me in the eyes.

"I think so too. But I would like to take it kind of slow. Also, I want to make sure this is going somewhere before telling my mom. No need to freak her out unintentionally, right?"

"Sounds good. Now," she stood up, straightening her shirt out, "to make this official, Kanaya, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"But of course."

* * *

Vriska was taking this date _very_ seriously. I couldn't help but feel flattered, having not really been pampered this much by any past dates. She insisted on getting ready over at Nepeta's, so that she could pick me up at the door like a "proper date" should. She hadn't even told me where we were going yet, just to dress appropriate for movement. I mean, what the hell does that even mean?

I was standing in front of the mirror, a half-hour to go, in the fourth outfit I had tried on. This one was a knee length red dress, a slit running up the side, the neckline cut into a V, exposing just a hint of cleavage, with a thick black belt just under my chest. Finding the outfit presentable, I made my way to the bathroom to do my makeup. Deciding on a more natural look, I was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. Checking one last time, I made my way to the door and opened it to find Vriska standing with her hands behind her back, a nervous look on her face.

"Hey." She offered a shy smile. Vriska had opted for a cerulean blue long-sleeved button-up, a black vest over, and a pair of dark skinny jeans tucked into black boots with a small heel. Her hair was up in a messy bun, surprising me, as I could see some scarring on her face. She was even wearing a contact in her right eye, forgoing glasses altogether.

"Hi. You look really nice." I greeted, stepping out of my apartment, locking the door behind me.

"Thanks, you too. Ready?" She offered her arm to me, which I took with a smile.

* * *

The restaurant Vriska was actually pretty romantic. I honestly didn't know she had it in her. We were seated at a small table in the corner, a candle flickering in between us. Dinner was really nice, but we had always been comfortable in each other's presence, and it was nice to skip that awkward stage of the first date. The main course flowed into dessert, and after an additional hour of simply talking we were ready to go.

"That was great." I told Vriska as she walked me back to the car.

"You're talking like the date's over."

"It's not?" I asked, surprised, and honestly a little cautious.

"Nope. Why do you think I wanted you to be able to move?"

"Oh no…"

"We're goin' clubbin'!" She sing-songed, driving to a brightly lit building, a line going out the door. Parking in a parking deck, she pulled me to the door, stopping in front of the bouncer.

"Vriska!" A very familiar man smiled at her.

"Hey Equius! How are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Fine."

"I didn't know you worked here." I stated, getting over the shock of seeing him.

"Yep. Thursday through Saturday. Short hours, good pay." He flashed a chipped smile. "But enough talking, we're holding up the line, go right on in." He lifted the rope so we could enter the building.

I was immediately assaulted with the loud bass that I could feel reverberating all through my chest, along with the smell of sweat coming from the dance floor. Vriska quickly pulled me into the mass, allowing it to swallow us whole. Once she was pleased with our position she turned me around and placed her hands on my hips.

"This is ok, right?" She yelled into my ear over the music. I simply nodded in response, too engrossed in the feelings to argue. My slightly smaller frame fit into her taller one perfectly as we moved with the music. The feeling of her pressed up against me alone was driving me crazy. We must have been dancing for an hour and a half when Vriska yelled in my ear again.

"I gotta use the bathroom!"

"Alright." I let her lead me off the floor to a bar settled in the corner. "I'll be here." She nodded and went of searching.

I sat myself onto a bar stool, ordering a Rum and Coke, knowing that Vriska would be driving anyway, and decided to cut loose a little. I was just finishing up the drink when a heavy, and rather uncomfortable, hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at the bar?" I looked up to see a man, probably attractive to most girls, staring down at me. However, to me, his smile looked fake, his cologne was much to strong, and of course, he wasn't Vriska.

"Just waiting for someone." I pushed the hand off my shoulder, hoping he'd get the idea and leave. No such luck.

"Look no further. He has arrived." He sat down at the stool next to me. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"Not interested." I told him, not even looking at him.

"Come on sweetheart, playing hard to get isn't necessary." He leaned closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Not playing. Please, just leave." I tried again.

"I like a good challenge." He just wouldn't give up. I slid off the bar stool, figuring I could find Vriska if I headed towards the bathroom, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Let go, you're hurting me." I glared at him as the pressure built on my arm.

"Not a chance girly." His grin was purely malicious at this point. The bartender was on the other side of the bar, and no one around us was even paying attention.

"Hey! Let her go!" My heart soared at the new voice that sounded behind me.

"Back off freak. This is between me and her, not some scarred up bimbo." He practically growled at her.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." Vriska smirked, grabbing his wrist and ripping it off me.

"What the fuck!? Bitch, I'll get you for that." He rubbed his wrist for a moment, before stepping towards her, an arm cocked back for a blow.

Before he could even try, and before I could panic, Vriska slid inside his guard and slammed her left fist into his stomach. The asshole instantly dropped to his knees, holding his stomach, but Vriska wasn't done with him. She grabbed his collar with one hand; of course her left, and pointed in his face with the right.

"I swear to god, if you ever touch my girlfriend again, you'll be waking up in a hospital. Got it?" Her voice had dropped into a menacing growl, scaring the shit out of the guy. He quickly nodded, and she tossed him back to the ground. She turned to look at me, her expression instantly morphing to concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just freaked out." I unconsciously rubbed my arm where his hand had been.

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the club, straight to the car and home.

"Thank you." I told her as soon as we were back in my apartment.

"I'm just did what any good girlfriend would do. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again, gently grabbing my arm and examining it.

"Yes. And you were amazing back there! All bad ass and…" I trailed off, a little embarrassed as to where that statement was going.

"And what?"

"Sexy…" I muttered, blushing.

"Sexy huh?" I looked up to see her smirking, a seductive glint in her eyes. She leaned forward and captured my lips with her own. Without warning, a warm tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slowly, to which she took full advantage.

She dominated the kiss, slowly backing me up until I hit the counter in my kitchen. When I broke for oxygen she moved her lips down my neck, sucking lightly on my pulse point. This earned her a moan from me, which she seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

"Vriska…"

"Hmm?" She hummed bringing her lips back to mine. Any train of thought I had flew out of my mind due to the kiss.

"Bedroom." I somehow managed to get out around her lips. Instead of breaking the kiss, she grabbed my legs, pulling up. I wrapped them around her waist in surprise to keep myself from falling, and she carried me to the bedroom, gently placing me on the bed.

My hands, as if they had a mind of their own, began unbuttoning her vest, pushing it off her shoulders, before starting on her shirt. Not to be outdone, she attempted to find the zipper to my dress, but couldn't. In her frustration, her left arm ripped the front of the dress open.

"Vriska!" I exclaimed, appalled at what she did to my dress.

"I'll buy you a new one." I had never heard that tone from her before, and I looked up to see that her eyes had darkened, the right one a dark blue, the left its original cerulean color.

I couldn't argue with that logic, and allowed her to continue pulling the garment from me. I went to work on her shirt again, pushing it off her body, exposing her upper body, minus the bra she was wearing, to me. I tentatively ran my hands over her scaring, causing her to flinch slightly and close her eyes.

"Look at me." I ordered. She slowly opened her eyes, a hint of fear in the depths. "You are beautiful. Don't ever think anything differently." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she crashed her lips to mine with surprising force, pouring all her emotions into the connection.

"I love you Kanaya." She told me as she pulled back.

"I love you too Vriska." And with that I pulled her face down to me, pouring all I could into the kiss.

* * *

I awoke to Vriska sleeping on my chest, much like two days ago, only this time neither of us were actually wearing anything. Also different from last time, none of the dark thoughts plagued my mind.

I knew for certain that I loved that ridiculous girl in my arms. I knew that she loved me. I knew that we'd protect each other from all the evils in the world to the best of our abilities. And I knew, somehow, that we'd be all right.

Sure, I couldn't tell if we'd last forever. The future was always in question, but that was the exciting part. All that mattered to me was that I was holding the most amazing girl in my arms, and I was happy. Truly, completely, happy.

Sure, we may have started out just a physically damaged girl and a lonely college student, but now? Now we were together.

And that's all I could ever ask for.

* * *

**A/N: **Someone asked me last chapter if that was the end, so I'll let you guys know, this is the end!

**EDIT:** There is now a sequel, entitled "Rehabilitation". Once again, thank you all for your support!

As always, I love you guys, and your reviews are my pride and joy!


End file.
